Si no te hubiera conocido
by Saory-chan
Summary: Cuando Orochimaru decide que su siguiente cuerpo debe ser el hijo de sasuke, y ha elegido a Hinata, para que sea la madre ¿que pasará? ¿como reacciona Sasuke?, ¿como se enamorará Hinata de sasuke?, mal resumen, pero leanla y veran
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, bueno antes que nada quiero decir que antes esta historia la tenía publicada en otra cuenta pero por ciertos problemitas que tuve ahora la subo en esta nueva cuenta, gracias a aquellos que decidieron seguirme hasta acá, que agradecida estoy por la comprensión que recibo y si gano algún nuevo lector o lectora sería muy feliz, así que sin más que decirles les dejo con mi primera historia sasuhina, tal vez no la última, depende de lo que me digan

_**Sólo era un sueño**_

Estaba Hinata llorando en las orillas de un río buscando una respuesta al porqué de Naruto la haya rechazado si bien es cierto Naruto fue muy amable para hacer de aquel rechazo un menor golpe a su autoestima pero…un rechazo sea como sea eso era algo muy doloroso

¿Por qué? Porque no puedo ser feliz junto a la persona que amo, ahora entiendo lo que pasó Kiba cuando le dije que no le podía corresponder como él quisiera sin embargo ahora es feliz con Hanabi pero y ¿yo?

Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí si Kiba pudo salir con bien fue porque Hanabi ya lo amaba desde que lo conoció y no le importó que fuera tres años mayor a ella pero y ¿yo? A mí nadie me espera, yo que siempre fui invisible para la mayoría de gente, incluso para mi familia, no me queda de otra, debo irme de esta aldea a ver si así puedo olvidar el dolor que has dejado en mi corazón Naruto, total, a nadie le importaría ni a mi familia ni a nadie

Un largo rato pasó en aquel lugar, sola, llorando y una vez tranquila se dirigió a su casa y arregló lo necesario para su largo viaje y antes de salir escribió una carta que dejó encima de su cama y se fue

Ya en la salida hinata mira hacia atrás su mirada perdida y la nostalgia que posiblemente iba a tener le llamaba pero…no podía quedarse, debía ser fuerte, por ella y por el que alguna vez amó con locura, al borde de dar su vida por él

Pero aún así deseo que seas muy feliz Naruto-kun si en mi no encontraste la felicidad espero que Sakura si pueda hacerte feliz porque yo seré feliz si tu lo eres y desaparece entre el bosque

* * *

Ya en la mañana Hanabi entra al cuarto de Hinata para despertarla pero sólo encuentra la carta sobre la cama vacía y la lleva donde su padre

Otto-san, Hinata no se encuentra por ningún lado y solo he encontrado una carta de ella y va dirigida a usted

Al tomar la carta Hiashi la lee en voz alta y decía lo siguiente

_Querido padre lamento que mi despedida sea de esta forma, sin poder haber logrado siquiera obtener un reconocimiento de su parte, lamento ser la deshonra de la familia, lamento no haber sido lo que esperaba, así que me voy no tiene caso alguno que me quede a menos…yo no encuentro motivo alguno para seguir aquí, en algún momento yo amé a Naruto y aún cuando le confesé mis sentimientos él aun sigue pensando en ella, en Sakura, y ha sido muy claro en no poder corresponderme porque la ama a ella y yo… no puedo hacer nada así que lo último que puedo hacer por él es irme de la aldea para que sea feliz con Sakura, acepto todas las consecuencias que pueda recibir, incluso si se me destierra…ya no tiene caso, nunca gané el reconocimiento así que…no pierdo nada _

_De corazón les deseo que se cuiden me voy…pero con la promesa de regresar y aceptar las consecuencias y de volverlos a ver a ustedes y a mis compañeros _

_Hyuga Hinata_

—Vaya…reconozco que mi hermana en lo ultimo encontró valor, aquel que nunca lo hizo notar

—Si…pero…como ella lo dice…esto significa que está desterrada del clan

— ¿Qué cosa?—dijo muy sorprendida

—Ella ya no pertenece a esta familia, si se ha ido ya no tiene porque volver, ella ha tomado una decisión y debemos respetarla pero…así mismo las reglas serán respetadas, si ella a huido será mejor que no vuelva

—Sí creo que tienes razón

—Pero te digo algo a ti los problemas de la vida te hacen fuerte y te brinda fortaleza y debes convertir las debilidades en fortalezas, así que…no sigas los pasos de Hinata

—Sí, entiendo tu punto de vista

* * *

Mientras en un lugar muy lejos de ahí Hinata estaba lejos de toda civilización y al borde de una quebrada con una sola idea en la cabeza

Este dolor es insoportable, desearía hacer algo bien en mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti Naruto y no soy lo suficientemente importante o fuerte como para luchar por ti y por eso mismo no puedo dejar que sufras por mi presencia y tampoco quiero verte a lado de Sakura, y si soy una egoísta, ¿Qué debería hacer?, aquí cerca del abismo, solo desearía saber si morir sería lo mejor para los dos, con mi muerte yo dejaría de sufrir y tu serías feliz sin la culpa de mi error de amarte, no eres culpable y a la vez…si lo eres…dicen que cuando alguien pierde el significado de la vida es mejor arrebatarla para calmar el dolor y creo que es cierto, sólo así tú serás feliz, porque tú eras mi todo y sin ti ya nada soy y cierra los ojos y se dejaba caer al vacio

Pero en ello siente que alguien la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta un árbol lejos de aquella quebrada

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer?—dijo fríamente

—U… ¿Uchiha-san?

—Así que me conoces

—Si… ya…yo soy Hyuga Hinata

— ¿Hyuga?... ¿Pero que pretendías?

…

—No respondes… ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por…por qué me salvas?...ni…ni siquiera éramos…éramos conocidos—y bajaba su vista

—Sucede que te necesito—dijo fríamente

— ¿Me…me…necesita?...pero… ¿Por qué?

—Acaso debo explicarlo…tú solo sígueme—ordenó

—Yo…

Y en eso siente que Sasuke la toma entre sus brazos y le da un suave beso, a lo que ella quedó muy sorprendida, y una vez terminado el beso, ella toda sonrojada le dice

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por que…fue eso?

—Dije que vengas

—No…no quiero...y se alejaba de él—muy sonrojada, muy asustada

Sasuke le miraba con una ceja levantada

— ¿No caíste?

— ¿Caer?

—Muchas con sólo una mirada mía hacen lo que sea, lo que yo ordene y tú…tú nada

—Yo…yo…no soy así…yo…yo quiero irme

—Si eso es lo que piensas adelante haz lo que quieras—dijo molesto, pero yo solo te digo que podrás correr…pero no esconderte

—Yo…me voy…Hinata se levantó torpemente y tomaba un camino diferente al que estaba Sasuke, pero ella no contaba que Sasuke le iba a seguir

—Pero…me vas a necesitar—le dijo Sasuke, palabras que no tomó en cuenta Hinata y siguió su camino, más nerviosa que antes

Hasta que al alejarse lo suficiente de él ella percibe un olor muy extraño y de repente cae mareada

— ¿Qué…que me pasa?

—Un somnífero muchachita y ahora tú serás nuestra y un grupo de 4 hombres se aparecieron ante ella

— ¿Qué?—dijo muy asustada

—Lo que oíste, ahora estarás dispuesta a nuestros deseos

— ¡No!, yo…no…no quiero eso…y empezó a gatear para alejarse del peligro, pero era completamente inútil

—Ahhh que tierna, intenta huir y no puede—dijo uno de ellos

—Niñita no sirve de nada tu esfuerzo este somnífero solo te quita fuerza, como veras no te necesitamos dormida solo débil, queremos sentir tus gritos y tus súplicas, eso lo vuelve más excitante y uno se le acercó a quitarle el chaleco dejándole en brazier

—Ya verás que disfrutarás—y Hinata lloraba y pedía que alguien la salvara pero sabía que nadie vendría en su ayuda y sólo cerraba sus ojos esperando lo peor

Pero cuando uno de ellos iba a retirarle el brazier, Sasuke aparece y mata a todos aquellos de un solo golpe con la ayuda de su espada

— ¿Decías algo?—dijo sin siquiera mirarla

— ¿Qué? y Hinata abría los ojos para encontrarse con la figura de Sasuke, nunca creyó estar tan feliz de volver a verlo

—Gra…gracias Uchiha-san—dijo sonrojada y cubriendo su débil y expuesto cuerpo

—Toma, ponte tu chaleco—le ordenó él

—Si—dijo ella, pero al tratar de levantarse ella se cayó

Tonta, se dijo en voz alta Hinata y como pudo se puso el chaleco y una vez puesta el chaleco…

—Vamos a una cabaña cerca de aquí—ordenó él

—Pero…

—Nada de peros y sube—y le mostraba su espalda, tal parecía que ya sabía lo que ella diría

—Es…está bien—dijo sonrojada

Y se subió y una vez en su espalda ella no pudo evitar pensar que la espalda de Sasuke era muy cálida y por primera vez pudo ver el lado amable de Sasuke y se quedó dormida en su espalda

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó sintiendo unos brazos sujetándole la cintura y sintiendo la respiración de alguien por lo que se levantó asustada pero… al ver el rostro de Sasuke se calmó y se volvió a recostar en sus brazos pensando en que sería bonito despertar así todos los días y sentir su calor y su aroma, el aroma de un hombre maduro, valiente, serio y fuerte muy distinto a Naruto, sí definitivamente él era diferente a ese que le rompió el corazón y se levantó un poco y se dirigió a su rostro y le da un corto beso en los labios, sólo rozándolos

En eso Sasuke abre los ojos y se levanta empujándola de su lado

—No te hagas falsas ilusiones—dijo secamente

— ¿Qué?—dijo Hinata

— ¿Te gusto verdad?

—Yo…no…es…es que…

—Sólo balbuceas tonterías

Hinata sentía que algo pasaba, y no sabía que era

— ¿Para…para que me necesitabas?—dijo Hinata en un intento de cambiar el tema, se sentía abrumada, asustada como un animalito a punto de ser devorado

—Hay algo que Orochimaru planea y sólo tú lo podrías hacer, por eso el interés, mas no es por gusto mío

— ¿De…de que habla?

Y de repente un sonido empezó a sonar por toda la habitación

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Te necesito—dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa antes de desaparecer quedando todo en blanco y dejando a una Hinata muy confundida

¡¡¡¡HINATA!!!!!!!!—se oía decir por todo lado

Y entonces Hinata abre los ojos y se sienta en su cama con la mano en su pecho muy sorprendida por lo que había soñado

—Hinata… ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no abres la puerta?—nuestro padre te necesita y no querrás hacerlo enojar

Pero Hinata no respondía, era como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero su alma estuviera lejos, muy lejos de aquel lugar

—Si no abres la puerta llamaré a Neji

— ¡Hinata!, ¡Está bien! ¡Tú lo has querido! ya vuelvo y se fue corriendo hacia el recibidor

Pero Hinata seguía sin decir palabra estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos porque aún no podía creer lo que había soñado

**P.O.V. HINATA **

Pe…pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué me pasa? sí yo nunca estuve enamorada de…de Uchiha-san—y bajó la vista y se volvió a recostar en su cama

No entiendo ¿por qué? Si yo estoy segura de…estoy segura…de…de que amo a Naruto-kun, yo…él…Naruto-kun para mi es la persona que más admiro y amo, y tal vez solo fue un sueño loco, porque pronto saldremos a buscar a Uchiha-san y eso me tiene preocupada, porque…debo dar lo mejor de mí para ayudar a Naruto-kun, ya que él ha luchado tanto para que Uchiha-san regrese y sé que eso lo haría feliz…y yo quiero que Naruto-kun sea muy feliz

Pero…en el sueño…en este sueño me decía que me necesitaban…que él me necesitaba y que sólo yo podía hacerlo, pero…¿Qué es lo que sólo yo podría hacer?, si yo…yo no sé hacer nada…solo…sólo fue un mal sueño, uno de los más extraños y finalmente suspiró

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Hola que tal, se dieron cuenta de que corté algo y aumenté ciertas cosas e hice ciertos cambios…pero…me pregunto, ¿así está bien?, la verdad no sé si está mejor o peor que cuando lo hice la primera vez, aquella vez fui muy rápido, porque según yo era un one-shot, pero…mejor la hice una historia larga y ahora, apegándome lo mas que puedo al original le hago ciertos cambios, así que diganmen, ¿voy bien o no?

Espero sea de su agrado, y si lo sé me quedó corto el primer capítulo, debido a que corté algunas escenas innecesarias del original y lo mezcle con el segundo…ahora diganmen, ustedes que leyeron el anterior, diganmen los errores que cometí para no caer en lo mismo, a menos lo intentaré ok, y si hay algún nuevo lector pues…dime si estoy bien así

La próxima semana subo el segundo, como ya está escrito, solo corrijo faltas y cosas que no me gusten y cosas que ustedes crean que deba corregir, nos leemos pronto

Con un review suyo sabría si voy bien o no, ¿me ayudan?, ¿me darían un review para saber si voy bien o mal?

Como algunos saben, en este sueño se adelantó lo que podría ser en el futuro, pero…ya verán porque el sueño

Gracias por leer y Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal, no saben lo feliz que soy de que sigan mi historia, me hacen tan feliz, en fin les dejo con este capítulo, el número dos

_**2 ¿Sólo era un sueño? Parte 2**_

Pero Hinata seguía sin decir palabra estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos porque aún no podía creer lo que había soñado

**P.O.V. HINATA **

Pe…pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué me pasa? sí yo nunca estuve enamorada de…de Uchiha-san—y bajó la vista y se volvió a recostar en su cama muy confundida

No entiendo ¿por qué? Si yo estoy segura de…estoy segura…de…de que amo a Naruto-kun, yo…él…Naruto-kun para mi es la persona que más admiro y amo, y tal vez sólo fue un sueño loco, porque pronto saldremos a buscar a Uchiha-san y eso me tiene preocupada, porque…debo dar lo mejor de mí para ayudar a Naruto-kun, ya que él ha luchado tanto para que Uchiha-san regrese y sé que eso lo haría feliz…y yo quiero que Naruto-kun sea muy feliz

Pero…en el sueño…en este sueño me decía que me necesitaban…que él me necesitaba y que sólo yo podía hacerlo, pero…¿Qué es lo que sólo yo podría hacer?, si yo…yo no sé hacer nada…solo…sólo fue un mal sueño, uno de los más extraños y finalmente suspiró

**Fin P.O.V. HINATA **

En fin…sea lo que sea…sólo es eso…un sueño…lo mejor será olvidar esto y se levantaba dispuesta a arreglar su cama

Hinata estaba arreglando su cama cuando escuchó un llamado en la puerta y esa voz era de su primo

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?, ¡abre la puerta inmediatamente! ¡O me veré obligado a tumbarla al suelo!

-No, ¡no hagas eso Neji-oniisan! (lo dijo muy asustada y se fue corriendo a abrir la puerta) -¡Ya voy! espérame un segundo por favor

Y en ello Hinata abrió la puerta y su hermana y su primo pasaron a su cuarto y lo revisaron por todo lado y Hinata solo los veía muy sorprendida por la acción de ambos

-Hermana, ¿estás bien? tú nunca te quedas dormida y cuando vine a despertarte no me respondías ¿qué te pasó?

-Yo…y bajaba la mirada y estaba muy avergonzada porque recordó aquel sueño y empezó a jugar con sus dedos yo…

Y Neji la coge del brazo y la jala bruscamente para que se encontrara con su mirada pero esto sólo lo empeoró porque Hinata se desmayó

-¡Si ves Neji!, ¡no debiste haber hecho eso! no ves que en media hora debe ir a la oficina de la quinta y así no podrá hacerlo

-Pero yo solo quería que me dijera la verdad, ¿actúa muy raro?

-¡Sí! pero esta no es la forma de tratar a Hinata, no tenias que ser brusco con ella ya sabes que mi hermana es muy… ¿tímida?, y esto es lo que pasa, siempre

Pero mientras ellos discutían Hinata soñaba algo muy raro, bueno, para ella sí lo era

Estaba Hinata recorriendo por el bosque y traía un vestido color blanco, pero esto sólo la confundía aún más ya que ella nunca había usado un vestido

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Y por qué uso este vestido?—dijo mientras se veía ella misma

¿Qué…qué es lo que está pasando aquí?—decía mirando por todos lados, buscando alguien conocido que le explicase algo

Y entonces se acercó a un rio tan grande, cuya agua era tan cristalina y con una gran vegetación que apenas la vio se sintió llena de paz y tranquilidad y disfrutó de la paz que este lugar le brindaba, aquí simplemente era ella, todo el rechazo que sufría por su familia estaba muy lejano, solo disfrutaba de aquella paz y se recostó en la hierba y cerró sus ojos hasta cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado y cuando los abrió vio a Naruto que le estaba sonriendo

¡¡¡Na…Naruto-kun!!!—dijo muy sorprendida y en el acto se sonrojó a más no poder, se sentía al borde de un desmayo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos

Pero Naruto sólo la veía y le sonreía, no le decía nada

¿Su…sucede algo…Naruto-kun?—le decía sin mirarle, sólo jugando con sus dedos, como siempre lo suele hacer

Y como no tenia respuesta, decidió verlo, y aunque lo vio de reojo pudo ver que este sale corriendo y Hinata tarda en reaccionar y se levanta, con la decisión de seguirlo y cuando se disponía a hacerlo alguien le toma de la mano, y ella cerró los ojos al sentir dicho contacto, jamás había sentido dicha electricidad, ante un contacto así y pensó que era Naruto, que naruto había regresado a ella, pero…cuando abrió los ojos y regresó a verlo, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que todas esas sensaciones eran causadas por el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, pero, sólo lo quedó mirando, y… ella podía jurar que el color rojo se apoderaba de su rostro, y más al sentir aquella mano sujetar la suya con tanta ¿ternura? y ¿amor?

Simplemente ella creía que aquel individuo nunca sería capaz de sentir eso, ¿amar?, eso era imposible porque él vivía para la venganza, y un vengador jamás siente amor según su criterio y un montón de interrogantes se le presentaron ¿Por qué lo soñaba de esa manera? ¿Será que él puede amar? ¿Él podrá olvidar el pasado, para iniciar un nuevo futuro? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas? ¿Por que me gusta tanto su mano sobre la mía? ¿Por qué?

Había tantas interrogantes y ni una respuesta, esto solo la confundía más, ¿Por qué se sentía diferente al estar cerca de él?

Yo necesito de ti—dijo Sasuke muy secamente, y rompiendo el silencio pero a la vez a Hinata le sonaba mas como una orden y suplica

Por… ¿por qué dices eso? no…no entiendo y se aleja de él soltándose de aquel agarre, se alejaba de él toda roja, temblando y con la mano en su pecho

Lo entenderás pronto—dijo mirando hacia otro lado y caminando con una dirección contraria a ella

Nos volveremos a ver—y desaparecía ante los sorprendidos ojos de Hinata

¿Qué?

¡¡¡HINATA!!!!

Esa voz… ¡es de mi hermana!—dijo Hinata y todo quedó en blanco y ella abrió los ojos

Hinata, ¡será mejor que te apures o llegaras tarde!

Lejos de que esto la consolara, la hizo sentir mal, ella nunca llegaba tarde

Lo siento, yo no quise hacer eso, trataré de no hacerlo y se levantaba de su cama

¡Hinata! En vez de decir disculpas deberías apurarte—dijo la pequeña hermana de Hinata algo molesta

¡Sí! Tienes razón, y gracias por su preocupación y les dedica una sonrisa muy cálida a los dos

Hinata-sama, recuerde que Ud. tiene una reunión con la quinta y con el resto de equipos para ir a encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha y esa reunión comienza en 15 minutos

¿Nani? ¡No!, ¡no puede ser! ¡Yo debo apurarme! y se levanta de la cama en donde su hermana y su primo la dejaron durante su desmayo

Ok, ok, vámonos Neji-kun, dejémosla sola, y por cierto tu ropa esta en tu armario y apúrate y salieron de la habitación

¿Por qué estos sueños? Pensaba Hinata mientras se vestía a la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía,

Pero este no es tiempo para pensar en ello, mejor me voy y salió a toda carrera a la oficina

Ya en la oficina Hinata sube las escaleras y abre la puerta muy despacio, pero al entrar descubrió que la quinta aún no llegaba

Hinata, ¿algo te pasó?, tú nunca llegas tarde –preguntó Kiba

Emm no Kiba-kun, solo…me quedé dormida

Y todos la quedaron mirando

Yo… discúlpenmen no quería llegar tarde… les prometo que no volverá a pasar (y bajó la vista algo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos)

Descuida Hinata mientras tú estés bien no hay problema ¡de veras!—dijo naruto

A lo que ella se sonrojó

Naruto-kun se preocupa por mí

¿Te pasa algo Hinata?—dijo Naruto sin comprender la reacción de Hinata

Mmm, ¿por…por qué lo…por qué lo dices…Na…Naruto-kun?

De repente tu rostro se ha puesto muy rojo… ¿deberías descansar?

Y en eso entró la quinta que dijo:

Buenos días con todos que bueno que estén aquí equipos Azuma, Kakashi y Kurenai les tengo una noticia, también estarán con ustedes el equipo de Maito Gai y si es necesario los refuerzos de la arena se harán presentes, Kakashi, Kurenai y Yamato por favor infórmenle de esto a Gai para que sus discípulos se hagan presentes y al Kazekage para que nos envíe refuerzos ¡ENTENDIDO!

Hai, dijeron a coro

Pero, y entonces, ¿cuándo saldremos?—dijo Naruto

Saldrán de hoy en 4 días más

Pero y ¿Por qué?—siguió diciendo Naruto

¡PORQUE ASI LO DIGO YO! ¡O TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA!

No…ninguno—dijo Naruto algo asustado y a lo que todos se reían

Bien ahora fuera de aquí, porque tengo muchos oficios que revisar

¡Hai! y todos se retiraron de ahí

Hinata vamos a comer, porque seguramente no viniste desayunando ¿verdad?–dijo Kiba

He… si claro, vamos Kiba-kun y ¿Shino?, ¿tú no vienes?

Si, vamos—dijo Shino

Bien está decidido y yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso—dijo Kiba

Kiba, Pero… ¿no tenias que ir a ayudar a tu hermana hoy día? ¿ya no lo recuerdas?—dijo Shino

Y Kiba se detiene y se golpea en su frente (ustedes saben cómo ¿verdad?)Pero ¿y?

No te preocupes por mi Kiba-kun Shino-kun vendrá conmigo yo estaré bien y le sonríe

Bien entonces, discúlpenmen, pero les dejo, tengo que irme nos vemos luego, ¡vamos Akamaru!

Y Hinata queda mirando cómo se va su amigo a toda prisa

¡Hinata!

Dime Shino-kun

¿En qué piensas?

¿Nani?

Hinata tu eres como un libro abierto, y sé que algo te preocupa, y créeme, puedes confiar en mí, soy tu compañero de equipo pero sobre todo, soy tu amigo y para eso estamos los amigos ¿me dirás lo que te está pasando?

Yo…y baja la mirada y como en un susurro dijo

No…lo siento…pero… es algo personal…lo siento

Está bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Kiba para todo ¿Verdad?

Sí, eso lo sé, pero… ¿vamos a comer?

Claro, vamos

Y fueron a comer Ramen, pero para mala suerte de Hinata o buena suerte, Naruto no estuvo en ese lugar y después de que terminaron de comer se despidió de Shino

Pero Hinata en vez de ir a su casa salió a pasear por el bosque, necesitaba despejar su mente, quería sentir aquella paz que nunca encontró y en su caminata solitaria llegó a un precipicio que se le hizo muy familiar y al llegar ahí, un sentimiento se hizo presente, recordó que era el mismo de su sueño e inmediatamente salió huyendo de ahí, tenía miedo, pero…miedo a que, o a quien, en cierta forma tenía miedo de encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha, aunque haya sido un sueño, aunque sabía que esa no es su forma de pensar y que no haría lo mismo que en ese sueño, prefirió huir, pero… si se hubiera quedado hubiera visto que también llegaba Sasuke a ese lugar ¿coincidencia? ¿Quién lo sabe?, porque en este mundo no existe las coincidencias…solo existe lo inevitable

Y a lo que Hinata huía de aquel lugar, en medio de su camino se da cuenta de que se le ha caído algo muy importante para ella y decide regresar

Mientras que allí, Sasuke había llegado y se quedó mirando a su alrededor con cierto aire de fastidio, cuando al mirar al suelo vio algo brillar y lo recogió para descubrir que era un brazalete y solo una cosa se le vino a la mente

¿De quién será? Y lo miraba con detenimiento y se sentó en una roca con el brazalete en su mano y se quedó mirando hacia la nada

¿Qué pretendía ese Orochimaru al mandarme a este lugar? Y cerca de Konoha

Mientras que por detrás llegaba Hinata y estaba muy preocupada por encontrar aquél brazalete, que era el recuerdo de su madre e iba usar su byakugan para poder encontrarlo más rápido, y cuando vio su brazalete en la mano de un chico que no le veía el rostro, pero estaba decidida a recuperar su brazalete, para ella era muy importante por lo que representaba en su vida y empezó a acercarse lentamente y con cierto rubor en el rostro porque casi no suele tratar con chicos que no conoce, ¿Cómo iba a pedirle algo que era de ella a un desconocido?

**Continuará…**

N/A: Hola que tal, estoy feliz de saber que siguen por aquí leyendo mi historia, pero…un review suyo me haría muy feliz, para saber que debo mejorar, para saber que debo cambiar, para saber que debería aumentar

Algo que no dije al principio

La historia es mía, pero los personajes no, ya que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto lamentablemente los personajes no son míos

Gracias por leer y por sus palabras de apoyo, bueno, a lokahanita le diré que muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esta mi historia y gracias por el apoyo que me brindas, espero no decepcionarte.

Bueno, espero no decepcionar a nadie, yo respondí a todas y sólo a lokahanita no lo hice porque no tiene cuenta, yo adoro sus reviews, en serio que si, me alegra el dia, nos leemos pronto, bye


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y sólo lo hago porque me gusta escribir sobre mi animé favorito, bueno otro de mis favoritos je je y ahora si les dejo con…

_**3 El primer encuentro, pero no el último**_

Mientras que por detrás llegaba Hinata y estaba muy preocupada por encontrar aquél brazalete, que era el recuerdo de su madre e iba usar su byakugan para poder encontrarlo más rápido, y cuando vio su brazalete en la mano de un chico que no le veía el rostro, pero estaba decidida a recuperar su brazalete, para ella era muy importante por lo que representaba en su vida y empezó a acercarse lentamente y con cierto rubor en el rostro porque casi no suele tratar con chicos que no conoce, ¿Cómo iba a pedirle algo que era de ella a un desconocido?

Dis…disculpe…el…el brazalete es mío… ¿Me…lo devuelve…por favor?

Hmp—y se voltea a ver de quien era esa voz tan fastidiosa, que interrumpía su meditación

¿U…Uchiha-san?—y se asustó, y retrocedió para atrás, más era porque últimamente lo venía soñando y de una manera que ni ella entendía

Pero Sasuke le quedó mirando a los ojos y se levanta acercándose a ella y le coloca su mano en el hombro de Hinata

Hyuga, ¿verdad?

Pero Hinata no respondía

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te mueres por estar a mi lado como las demás? ¿Verdad?

Pero bajó la vista, jamás en la vida alguien le había dicho algo parecido a eso y se alejó de él pero mantenía la vista baja y toda roja

Dime, ¿me vas a pedir lo mismo que las demás?

¿Qué…qué es…lo…lo que…le piden….Uchiha-san?

Que no me aleje de su lado—lo dijo con un tono de fastidio

¡¡¡No!!! Yo no quiero pedir eso…yo…yo quiero...mi brazalete—lo dijo toda roja de la vergüenza

¿Esta cosa? Y se lo mostraba con cierta indiferencia

No solo es un brazalete o una cosa como dijo...el brazalete…le…le pertenecía a mí madre devuélvemelo—lo dijo casi como un ruego

¡Pídele otro a tu madre y asunto resuelto!—y se giraba para seguir su camino

No…no puedo hacer eso—dijo llena de tristeza,…porque ella murió hace tiempo

¿Y?—dijo fríamente

Devuélvemelo, Por favor—dijo suplicante

No me da la gana—lo dijo con aire molesto

¡Devuélvemelo!—y se lanzaba contra él para quitárselo, pero Sasuke la empuja fuertemente hacia un árbol, dónde supuestamente debía quedarse inconsciente

Eres solo una basura, y se daba la vuelta para irse

Es…espera y se levantaba con cierto dolor en su cuerpo y dificultad para hablar el…el brazalete…lo quiero…de vuelta y cae de rodillas, devuélvemelo—y le queda mirando suplicante

Bah, ¿para qué quiero una basura como esta?—y la bota cerca de ella

Si…si…si tú tuvieras…un recuerdo de tu madre…. ¿No lo defenderías hasta la muerte?

¡CALLATE!—y se acercó a ella para rematarle con otro golpe, la tomó del brazo, pero al mirar sus ojos, aquellas perlas, que irradiaban pureza y tranquilidad, fue como ver a su madre, era la misma mirada de ternura y comprensión, cosa que él no entendió, ¿por qué? Si él la estaba tratando como una verdadera basura y ella aún lo miraba de esa forma

No…no quise…hacerlo enojar con mi comentario…lo siento—y cerró los ojos como esperando el golpe

Tú no entiendes—y la suelta

Y ella abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida ¿a que te refieres?

Nada en especial—dijo sin restar más importancia

Pe…pero…

¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS!

Uchiha-san? Yo no quise ser una entrometida, sólo…sólo me preocupe—y bajó la vista y empezó a jugar con sus dedos

Sasuke se sorprendió por lo que escuchó

¿Cuál es tú nombre?

Hyuga,…Hinata Hyuga

Bien, debo irme

No, no te vayas—y alzó de nuevo su vista

Na…Naruto-kun te necesita y también Sakura, y te aseguro que Kakashi sensei también estaría feliz de verlo de nuevo

Es decir que tu quieres que vuelva solo por verlos felices a ellos y no porque estés enamorada de mi

Yo…bajo una vez más su vista

¿Tú no estás interesada en mi? ¿Por qué?

Yo…yo…yo estoy enamorada de…de…Na…Naruto-kun

¿De ese? ¿Tú? Una Hyuga enamorada de ese teme

No…no le digas así—dijo tímidamente

Hmp, como sea me voy

No, por favor

¿Y por qué no?

Porque….no quiero ver a Naruto triste

Entonces no lo veas

Con eso no gano nada, con huir no gano nada ¿De qué huyes?

¡NO TE INTERESA!

Me preocupa

Pero Sasuke se pone detrás de ella y le dice Gracias Hinata, pero yo ya no puedo regresar aunque quisiera no podría

Si puedes, todos te están buscando

Pero no sería igual, por eso no debo regresar

Pero…y cae inconsciente porque Sasuke le dio un golpe, como el que le dio a Sakura, ya hace tiempo

Y la carga para dejarla sobre la roca, se acerca al brazalete y le deja guardado en un bolsillo de ella

No sé porque, pero…tú necesitas de esto

Después de una media hora ella despierta, pero ya no estaba Sasuke y fue a buscar su brazalete, pero no estaba donde él lo había botado y cuando estaba a punto de llorar siente que algo está en su bolsillo y lo saca para ver de que se trataba y mira su tan preciado brazalete, el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre y se sentó en aquella roca y miro hacia el cielo y dijo en voz alta

Muchas gracias Uchiha-san

* * *

Mientras, Sasuke había llegado al escondite de Orochimaru trayéndole un pergamino

Vaya, Sasuke-kun, te demoraste más de lo habitual ¿algo interesante?—dijo Orochimaru

Nada de importancia y se retira, a lo que se retiraba se choca con Kabuto y lo pasa ignorando

Creo, que debes mejorar esos modales Sasuke-kun–dijo Kabuto

No te metas en donde no te llaman y ese es mi problema y no el tuyo—y se va de aquella sala

Bueno Kabuto sabes bien como es el carácter de Sasuke-kun, ya debes estar acostumbrado—dijo Orochimaru

Sí, pero dígame ¿que pretendía al hacerlo pasar cerca de Konoha?

Es que últimamente he pensado una cosa y se levanta con dirección a una ventana para ver a Sasuke entrenar con la espada en el exterior

¿Y se puede saber de que se trata Orochimaru-sama?

Dime Kabuto, ¿Qué pasará después de que tenga el cuerpo de Sasuke para mí?

Tendrá todo el poder que siempre quiso

Pero ese cuerpo se pondrá viejo y tendré que buscar uno nuevo, y pensé que lo mejor sería que mi siguiente cuerpo sea un descendiente de Sasuke-kun ¿no lo crees?

Entiendo, pero no crea que quiera colaborar

¿Tal vez?, pero…haré de Cupido—se sonríe de forma malévola

Después de todo necesito pensar en mi futuro y también pensé que esa chica sería la adecuada

¿De que chica habla?

De la hija de la cabeza principal de los Hyuga, de Hyuga Hinata

Pretende que Sasuke y la Hyuga se unan

Y ¿por qué no? el Sharingan es una técnica muy fuerte, y el byakugan es otra técnica muy impresionante, si separados son fuertes, te imaginas si se unen 2 técnicas de líneas sucesorias ¿Cómo serian?

Sería suprema

Eso es lo que quiero, quiero que mi siguiente cuerpo sea mejor que el de Sasuke, y que mejor que sea el hijo de ellos 2

Pero… ¿y si algo sale mal?

Nada saldría mal, he manipulado un poco los sueños de aquella chica, y tenemos un punto a nuestro favor, la chica se parece a la madre de Sasuke, es tierna y eso sólo lo facilita

Y cuando le va avisar de esto a Sasuke

Paciencia Kabuto, despacio llegaremos lejos, aún debo planear como decirle a Sasuke-kun, tiene que ser de una manera en la que no dude de mis intenciones pero por el momento ya sabes lo que planeo

_**Continuará…………..**_

**N/A:**Hola, otro capítulo que he intentado mejorar para ustedes bueno y que tal les pareció mi idea eh, hacer que Orochimaru haga de Cupido je je espero les guste y espero sus comentarios ya saben para saber si les gustó o si no les gustó

muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me animan mucho, nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ya volví y bueno espero que les este gustando mis locas y raras ideas, y para no aburrirles con mis palabras, solo diré que los personajes no son míos, sólo los tomo para distraerme un poco y dejar de lado el stress.

_**Capítulo 4: Decisiones**_

—Y cuando le va avisar de esto a Sasuke

—Paciencia Kabuto, despacio llegaremos lejos, aun debo planear como decirle a Sasuke-kun, tiene que ser de una manera en la que no dude de mis intenciones pero por el momento ya sabes lo que planeo—lo dijo mientras seguía mirando a Sasuke entrenar en la parte de abajo

Mientras Sasuke estaba entrenando, pensaba en la mirada que Hinata le estaba dedicando, esa imagen se le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez y no encontraba la respuesta a dos cosas la primera ¿por qué lo seguía mirando con tanta ternura, si él la trataba mal? Y la otra ¿Por qué no le siguió haciendo daño y se calmo al ver esos ojos? Esas preguntas corrían por su mente sin encontrar una respuesta obvia

—Oye Kabuto, hay algo que podemos hacer para adelantar nuestros planes—dijo Orochimaru

— ¿Y qué va a planear?

—Primero llama a Sasuke-kun, para explicarles a los dos, pero espero que me apoyes en todo lo que yo diga y que suene convincente ante Sasuke-kun

—Y Kabuto suspira

— está bien, ya regreso y no se preocupe por nada

Y Kabuto sale en busca de Sasuke

Una vez que ya se encontró al frente de él le dijo

—Muy buen entrenamiento, Sasuke-kun

— ¡Cállate!— sonó muy secamente casi con indiferencia

—Bueno, pero no es para tanto, te tengo una orden de Orochimaru-sama

— ¿Y ahora de qué se trata?

—No lo sé aun

— ¡Inútil!—y se va dejándolo atrás

—Vaya, vaya Sasuke-kun, deberías controlar ese carácter tuyo

Pero Sasuke ni le ponía atención a lo que le dijo y llegaron donde Orochimaru

— ¿Se puede saber para que me llamaron en esta ocasión?

—Muy simple, Sasuke-kun, necesito de ti para esta misión—dijo Orochimaru

— ¿Y de qué se trata esta misión?—dijo casi con molestia Sasuke

—Es muy raro escuchar en ti ¿de que se trata?, sabes Sasuke-kun, tú siempre dices ¿cuándo debo irme? ¿Te pasa algo malo?—dijo Orochimaru

— ¿Es que acaso ya no puedo ser selectivo ahora?—dijo con cierto odio

— ¿Selectivo? ¿Y desde cuándo te has vuelto selectivo?

—Desde que me mandas a ver simples pergaminos, o destruir aldeas insignificantes, desde ahí ya no quiero saber de misiones que ese inútil de Kabuto u otro podría cumplir—dijo con tono de molestia

—Ya veo, ¿así que eso es lo que te molesta?, pero no te preocupes, porque ahora te pido que vayas a secuestrar a alguien…

— ¡NI HABLAR! Otra misión insignificante

—Pero, no me dejas terminar, lo que te pido es que vayas a Konoha y secuestres a la hija de la cabeza de la rama principal de los Hyuga y en ese lugar no es fácil de entrar y por eso te pido que vayas tú, me parece que…Kabuto ¿cómo se llama la chica?

—Se llama Hinata Hyuga, es una chica de tez blanca y cabello azulado

—No te molestes en describirla Kabuto, seguro Sasuke-kun debe recordarla ya que era su compañera ¿No es así Sasuke-kun?

—Si—respondió Sasuke con tono de indiferencia, pero ¿Por qué quieren secuestrar a esa inútil?

— ¿Inútil?, a mi no me lo parece ya que ella es la siguiente cabeza de ese imponente clan

—Yo la recuerdo como una niña inútil que según he escuchado, ni a su hermana menor a podido ganar

—Pero eso nada tiene que ver con mis planes, además sí la traes acá le vamos a entrenar y será igual de fuerte que tú, y sobre todo yo la necesito

— ¿Necesitar? ¿Para qué?—dijo ya un poco más interesado en el tema

Para una cosa

—¿Qué cosa?—dijo con cierto asombro

—Lo que dije, necesitaré un nuevo cuerpo, en un futuro y que mejor que un hijo tuyo y de esa chica, pero si no la quieres, pues… yo tendré que ser el padre de mi nuevo cuerpo y sonríe de forma malévola, ¡en fin! no va a ser difícil porque la chica es linda, bueno eso creo, pero todo depende de ti

— ¿Y cuando debo ir?

— ¿Desde cuándo la prisa?

—Ya no quiero oír más tonterías—dijo con un tono de odio

— ¿Tonterías?, mira yo te dejo a que escojas, si quieres dejar descendientes, pues simple la utilizas, la dejas embarazada de dos y el más fuerte se queda para ser mi siguiente cuerpo y el más débil se va con ella a la aldea y tienes descendencia y así cumples tu otro objetivo, que era restablecer el clan Uchiha, desde mi punto de vista es perfecto y salimos ganando

— ¿Cuándo?—dijo ya un muy enojado Sasuke

—Bien, bien el tiempo me dará la razón, iras esta noche, claro si es que quieres

Y Sasuke se retira sin decir nada

—Y ¿Qué harás? O ¿A dónde vas con esa prisa?

—Voy a ir a secuestrar a esa inútil, entre más pronto será mejor y desapareció

—Me parece Orochimaru-sama que a Sasuke le da igual su plan

— ¿Tú crees?, pues yo creo todo lo contrario o no te fijaste en la expresión que puso cuando le dije que si él no la quería, ella seria mía

—Solo fue un gesto de indiferencia—dijo Kabuto

—Se nota que no conoces a Sasuke, ya que esa es su forma de decir que en cierta manera le molestó lo que dije

—Pero, ¿cómo un secuestro va a adelantar sus planes?

—La convivencia lo hará todo

— ¿La convivencia?

—Sí, ella vivirá aquí, y seguro que Sasuke cuidara de ella porque como dije ella se parece un poco a la madre de él, y sus lazos se harán fuerte

— ¿Lazos?, pero usted se encargo de romper los lazos que había entre Sasuke y Naruto, ¿por qué ahora pretende crear un nuevo lazo entre esta chica y Sasuke?

—Porque ahora me conviene y mucho, siempre hay que estar con un pie adelante y yo quiero estar así, no quiero que en determinado momento me tenga que conformar con cuerpos insignificantes como lo he venido haciendo hasta ahora, de la unión que nazca de estos dos, yo me asegurare un nuevo futuro para destruir a toda nación que se oponga a mis ideales

— ¿Y si sale al revés?

— ¿Al revés? ¿A que te refieres Kabuto?

—Me refiero a que ¿Qué pasará si Sasuke se enamora de la chica y pretenda traicionarlo?

—Eso no va a pasar

—Y ¿Por qué tan seguro?

—Porque Sasuke no sabe lo que es el amor, y si lo sabía, ya lo ha olvidado mientras estuvo aquí, así que por eso yo no me preocupo

—Pero…usted lo ha dicho, va a crearse un nuevo lazo entre ellos y que tal sí la chica le enseña a amar de nuevo, es que no se da cuenta que juega con fuego y podría quemarse

—Yo ya dije, eso no pasará, te aseguro que Sasuke solo pensara en ella como lo más cercano a su madre y la terminara embarazando para cumplir su otro objetivo, pero amarla nunca

—Vuelvo a decirlo ¿Por qué tan seguro?

—Porque aquella chica, como el dijo, es una inútil, no es el tipo de chica de la cual Sasuke se podría enamorar, además ni la chica lo ama ya que ella ama a Naruto y eso hará que el orgullo de Sasuke se despierte y mas por ser rechazado por una chica, eso lo hará que actué acorde a mis planes

—Y si exactamente es eso lo que le guste de ella, es decir, que sea diferente de las otras que siempre estuvieron atrás de él y si por eso se termina enamorando de ella, y si por ese detalle todo podría empeorar ¿es que acaso no lo entiende?

Y Orochimaru se levanta muy enojado

—y desde cuando tu estas a cargo, te recuerdo que aquí se respeta lo que yo digo, y si digo que las cosas van a salir bien, es porque lo va a ser además ¿Qué recomendarías tú?

— ¿Por qué no hace lo mismo que hizo hace tiempo al controlar las células del primer Hokage?, eso le resultó bien y como prueba de ello tiene a ese Yamato

—Pero eso llevaría años y yo no tengo tanto tiempo, además podrían descubrirme antes de que yo termine y yo no quiero eso, yo quiero algo seguro y eso es la unión de Sasuke y la Hyuga

—Bien entonces no me queda de otra más que ayudarle en lo que usted me pida

—Bien al fin lo entendiste ahora ven vamos a ver un cuarto que quede cerca de Sasuke para asignarle a nuestra nueva invitada

Y los dos se fueron a recorrer aquel sombrío pasillo

* * *

Mientras Sasuke, que no había perdido tiempo porque ya estaba cerca de llegar a la aldea, pero sin darse cuenta había llegado a la quebrada donde se había encontrado con la Hyuga después de tanto tiempo

Pero pudo sentir una presencia que se acercaba y él prefirió esconderse para no echar a perder el plan de secuestrar a la Hyuga, pero pudo ver que la persona que se acercaba a ese lugar era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, que traía una mirada triste y se sentaba cerca de aquella quebrada

Como Sasuke no sabía lo que pasaba decidió acercarse un poco más a ella para saber que era lo que pasaba

Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella, pudo escuchar algo, algo que ella decía

— ¿Por qué? Porque no puedo ser feliz junto a la persona que amo, yo siempre te admiré Naruto y porque sigues tras Sakura, porque si ella siempre te rechazó y siempre te trató como un perdedor, ¿Por qué no te fijaste en mí? pero…si me dieras la oportunidad yo te haría muy feliz, pero sí las cosas siguen así…muy pronto Sakura y tu serán novios y…y…yo…yo no quiero que eso pase…..Yo te amo— y siguió llorando

A Sasuke pareció aburrirle todas esas cursilerías, pero al escuchar eso, se le ocurrió algo para hacer más fácil lo del secuestro, ¿Por qué no simplemente le engaña?

Si engañar fue lo que se le pasó por la mente, es decir, si le dice algo en estos momentos ella caería y facilitaría su trabajo y eso fue a hacer

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí?

— Soy yo Uchiha Sasuke

— U…. ¿Uchiha-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Eso…no es de tu incumbencia, además…tu as interrumpido mi omento de tranquilidad ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo…. (Suspira) yo quiero alejarme de todo, yo…yo no quiero verlo—dijo con la voz entrecortada

Sasuke ya sabía que con el ya no quiero verlo se refería a Naruto, por eso no pregunto y mejor dijo de una forma muy cortante

— Ven conmigo—aunque esto vino a ser más una orden que cualquier otra cosa

Y Hinata se sonrojo al oír eso y bajo la cabeza sin decir nada

Sasuke se sorprendió de ver esa reacción en ella, ¡una chica!, él estaba muy seguro que si se lo hubiera dicho a otra, seguro que hubiera ido a abrazarlo, pero ella…ella ¡no!

— ¿Qué te pasa? no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo—dijo muy cortante

— ¿Eh? Yo…discúlpame…pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos y aún tengo algo que resolver, porque aun no está perdido

— ¡TE DIGO QUE VIENES CONMIGO Y ES UNA ORDEN!—dijo casi gritando y agarrándole de la mano

— Yo…Hinata tenía miedo, pero aun así le dijo

— Ma…mañana…tengo que resolver algo y… me duele, suéltame por favor…me haces daño

Sasuke, sin saber porqué la soltó

— Como quieras, pero si mañana no te veo aquí, tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza y no me importara meterme en tu casa y sacarte de ahí a rastras me entendiste ¿No?—dijo un muy decidido y amenazante Sasuke

— Si…yo…yo…yo entendí

— Bien puedes irte si mañana no estás aquí a las 6 de la tarde, prepárate porque en la noche iré a traerte a rastras

— Pero… ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?

— Mañana te lo explico

Y Hinata decidió no insistir más en el asunto y decidió irse, pero antes le dedico una sincera sonrisa a Sasuke y se fue diciéndole

— Nos…nos vemos mañana…U…Uchiha-san

— Como sea, ya lárgate, antes de que me arrepienta

— Si

Y Sasuke decidió quedarse ahí unos momentos más, y se dijo para sí mismo

Lo mejor será ir a otro lado, porque regresar con Orochimaru y sin esa chica será una pérdida de tiempo y se fue en lo profundo de un bosque que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí

Mientras Hinata ya estaba en la villa y solo tenía 2 interrogantes en su cabeza

¿Por qué Uchiha-san tiene tanto interés en mí? ¿Y por qué me he calmado con solo verlo?—pensaba Hinata pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos y era la conversación de un par de chicos de la cual pudo reconocer de inmediato de quienes se trataban

Naruto: Si, Shikamaru, ya verás mañana le diré a Sakura que la amo y le preguntare si quiere ser mi novia

Shikamaru: Yo no sé porque tanto lio, de verdad que las mujeres son tan problemáticas

Naruto: si tal vez pero… yo sé que no podría amar a nadie más que no fuera Sakura

Y Hinata no soportó mas y decidió huir, ir lo mas lejos de aquel lugar, lejos de lo que Naruto había dicho, si bien era cierto no era la culpa de él sino era culpa de ella, porque si Hinata le hubiera dicho algo sobre lo que ella sentía seguro que si podría funcionar, pero su timidez le hizo fallar, y por ello no podría culparlo sin darse cuenta llego a su casa y decidió escribir una carta para su padre y su hermana alisto en una pequeña maleta lo necesario y se fue de aquel lugar, tal vez para nunca más volver

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la quebrada donde momentos antes se había encontrado con Sasuke y decidió llorar a más no poder, y mientras lloraba recordaba aquel sueño que hace tiempo la tenia mal y pensó por unos instantes en quitarse la vida como en aquel sueño y decidió pararse en el filo y miraba hacia abajo, pero su mente se lo impedía, ella no era así y no se iba a retirar la vida por lo que decidió retirarse y miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que sólo la veían sin decirle nada

— U…Uchiha-san y retrocedió para atrás, pero ese fue un mal movimiento ya que cayó al precipicio y ella solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, esperaba a la muerte, pero de repente pudo sentir unos brazos rodearle y la salvo y la llevo cerca de un árbol

Hinata seguía sin reaccionar, nunca había sentido a la muerte tan cerca y ser salvada por aquel chico que daba miedo a primera vista, pero para ella él ya no significaba eso, fue salvada por Sasuke Uchiha y esta vez, ya no era un sueño, lo cual, le estaba preocupando, ya que en aquel sueño, ella se terminaba enamorando de él y ante ese recuerdo, ella se sonrojo mucho, tanto que ni un tomate maduro se podría comparar con el color rojo que adornaba en su cara.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? Si lo que querías resolver era tu muerte, yo mismo podría haberte hecho el favor—dijo con cierto odio

— Yo…yo no…no quería que eso pasara…yo…yo me caí…por…por la…sorpresa que me dió al verlo

— Estas lista a venir conmigo

— Yo—dijo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ahora sí necesitaba huir, lo que (suspira)…lo que yo quería arreglar…ya no tuvo arreglo y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, discúlpame no quería llorar yo…

— Ya no tiene caso, entonces ¿Vienes? O quieres que sea por la fuerza—dijo algo amenazador

No se parece en nada a mi sueño—pensó Hinata

— Me…me puedes decir ¿para donde quiere que vaya yo?

— Vendrás conmigo y con Orochimaru

— Con…. ¡No quiero ir!, me da miedo

Y Sasuke se detiene y decide utilizar su dolor de su parte, no por nada era reconocido por ser un genio

Y dime ¿Qué ganas al quedarte aquí? Como tú has dicho quieres huir ¿no?, además si vienes conmigo, te harás muy fuerte y seguro obtendrás confianza y algún día podrás volver yo te aseguro eso de que volverás sana y salva pero es necesario que vengas, pero si quieres que esto sea a la fuerza…y se puso en señal de ataque

¡No!…no es necesario, yo…yo voy

_**Continuará………..**_

**N/A:** ¡Al fin! nuevamente ya estoy de regreso y que bien que sigan aquí, solo espero que no sea tan aburrido, bueno sin más que decirles solo espero me perdonen ok, bueno, hasta la próxima

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Que tal, estoy de vuelta, si ya sé me demoro mucho, pero…ténganme paciencia, porfa.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

_**Capítulo 5 **_

_**¿Compartir cuartos?**_

—Y dime ¿Qué ganas al quedarte aquí? Como tú has dicho quieres huir ¿no?, además si vienes conmigo, dejarías de ser esa basura que eres ahora, pero es necesario que vengas, pero si quieres que esto sea a la fuerza…y se puso en señal de ataque

— ¡No!…no es necesario, yo…yo voy

—Bien, y para eso me haces perder el tiempo, mejor sígueme y rápido

—Pe…pero ya es de noche ¿No…no deberíamos hacer un refugio?

—Bah, solo dices tonterías, escúchame bien ¡no es necesario! Y le da la espalda ¡Apúrate!

—Pe…pero, movernos en la oscuridad ¿no es peligroso?

— ¿Y quién habla?, tu puedes ver si un enemigo se acerca y yo puedo copiar movimientos, no hay necesidad de nada—contesto fríamente

—Pero…, pero sigue siendo muy peligroso

— ¡Y si sigues poniendo peros, lo peligroso será andar conmigo!, ¡así que cállate! y sígueme, me vas a hacer que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo—dijo ya un muy enojado Sasuke que ya se había puesto delante de ella

Y Hinata se queda callada, y le siguió completamente muda, llena de temor e inseguridad y en todo el lapso del camino no dijo nada y después de una larga caminata en completo silencio, para ser exactos después de 1 hora de caminata, Sasuke hablo

—Veo, que si puedes ser callada cuando quieres, al fin no oí tu voz tan chillona, y ya llegamos, no quedaba muy lejos de aquí —y entraron a aquel lugar tan lúgubre

Hinata miraba por todos lados con su mano sobre su pecho y con mucho temor de ver algo que la fuera asustar

—Y…aquí…don…donde se encuentra… O…Orochimaru

—Lo más seguro es que no este, y si estuviera, estas no son horas de hablar con él

—No, nada de eso, porque ya estoy aquí—dijo Orochimaru de por detrás de ellos, además sería una completa descortesía con nuestra nueva y bella invitada

Y Hinata sintió un escalofrió, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, para ella era como vivir en el infierno, pero miro a Sasuke, el cual tenía una mirada muy neutra, como si nada le importase en esos momentos, y ella en un reflejo inconsciente, se escondió atrás de el

— ¿Y ahora que he hecho yo?—dijo Orochimaru,

— bueno, bueno, supongo que deben estar cansados, será mejor que hablemos mañana, Sasuke-kun, te informo que Hinata tendrá que dormir en tu cuarto, solo por esta noche

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué?—dijo Sasuke como si con el no fuera el asunto

—Porque hoy hay luna nueva, y ya sabes lo que podría pasar si nuestra bella, angelical y debo suponer virginal invitada podría pasarle si se queda sola, además solo tú puedes controlarlo

— ¿Controlar?—dijo casi en un susurro Hinata

—Así es Hinata-chan, ¿puedo llamarte así?, ¿verdad?

—Pero…—y Sasuke la calla

—Yo que tú me quedaría en silencio—le susurro

¿Sucede algo malo Hinata-chan?—dijo Orochimaru

—No…no nada, co…como guste…pero…compartir cuartos yo creo…

— ¿Y quién hablo de sólo compartir cuartos?

— ¿Qué?—dijeron al unísono

—Pero…yo…yo escuché que…

—Deberán compartir camas también—dijo con una sonrisa en labios, sonrisa que asustaba a Hinata

Y al oír eso no solo Hinata se quedo fría, sino también Sasuke y ambos pusieron cara de desagrado para Sasuke y de sorpresa y miedo para Hinata

— ¿Compartir cuartos?—dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?—dijo Orochimaru

—¿Se puede saber por qué debo cuidar de ella?, ya he hecho demasiado con traerla acá, ahora encárguese ustedes

—Si pudiera con gusto lo haría, Sasuke-kun, pero ¿Cuál es el sacrificio? Dormirás con una chica muy bonita y eso es algo que deberías agradecer, tendrás compañía y esta noche será algo fría, además nuestra nueva invitada se sentiría segura contigo ¿no es verdad Hinata-chan?

—Yo…

—Bah, mejor me voy y Sasuke se retiraba dejando a una muy asustada Hinata y a un confundido Orochimaru

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No vienes? ¿O quieres perder tiempo?—dijo mirándola fríamente

—Eh…yo…yo

—Ve—dijo Orochimaru por encima de su hombro causándole un escalofrío, por lo que Hinata inmediatamente ya estaba cerca de Sasuke

—Bien, pero espero que sea solo por hoy—dijo Sasuke

—Descuida, mañana lo arreglaremos, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan que pasen buena noche

— ¡Como sea! Y se retiraba sin siquiera verlo y Hinata lo seguía por detrás, aún seguía asustada

—No creo que las cosas pasen rápido, ya vio como se llevan—dijo Kabuto que salía de entre las sombras

—Veremos

—Pero y…

—Descuida que de eso se encarga Sasuke-kun, a la chica no le pasara nada malo si esta cerca de Sasuke y nos vemos mañana Kabuto

—Como usted diga

Mientras Sasuke y Hinata llegaron a una habitación sombría, la cual solo tenía una cama y un velador sin una ventana que diera a la luz

— ¡Bien!, por hoy dormirás aquí, pero no te hagas ilusiones

—Yo…no…dijo sonrojada, pero… ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Y… qué tiene que ver que hoy sea luna nueva?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas para mi gusto

—Yo…yo…lo siento…pero…

—Ya dije que no va a pasar nada si te quedas aquí, si hay tiempo mañana te lo informaran

Y Hinata bajó la vista, empezó a sentir arrepentimiento por dejar su aldea, pero antes de que dijera algo Sasuke le interrumpió

—Escucha bien que no lo volveré a repetir, entendido

—Si—dijo con su tono de voz muy apagado

—Tu dormirás del lado derecho de mi cama y yo estaré en el lado izquierdo, solo una cosa no te me estés pegando a mí, porque si haces eso te dejare a merced de todo lo malo ¿entendido?

—Hai y Hinata se acercaba al lado que le indicaba Sasuke y se recostó, — que pase buena noche Uchiha-san y le dedicaba una sonrisa muy tímida y a la vez nerviosa ya que ella nunca había dormido con un chico, claro con excepción de sus compañeros de equipo, pero era por cumplir una misión, y ahora, ahora era distinto, él estaba ahí para cuidarle de algo muy malo y que ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba y dado ese temor, no podía dormir bien, hasta que…

_**Continuará**_…

**N/A: **Bien…espero me disculpen por lo corto que ha sido, pero…lean el que sigue, espero sea de su agrado je je, lo siento no se me había ocurrido algo mejor y no quise cambiarlo, a ver qué me dicen, tomatazos, sugerencias lo que sea estaré gustosa de recibirlos y leerlos, en serio, de una u otra forma me ayuda a crecer, nos vemos, ahora mismo je je

Pd: disculpen los errores, no ando muy bien con tiempo, por eso los errores de ortografía, no es que no los hubiera cometido antes, pero…ahora hay más nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal, ya volví de nuevo

Lo que está en cursiva corresponde a pensamientos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 6: ¿Sólo una sensación agradable?**

—Tú dormirás del lado derecho de mi cama y yo estaré en el lado izquierdo, sólo un detalle, no te me estés pegando a mí, porque si haces eso te dejaré a merced de todo lo malo ¿entendido?

—Hai y Hinata se acercaba al lado que le indicaba Sasuke y se recostó, que pase buena noche Uchiha-san y le dedicaba una sonrisa muy tímida y a la vez nerviosa ya que ella nunca había dormido con un chico, claro con excepción de sus compañeros de equipo, pero era por cumplir una misión, y ahora, ahora era distinto, él estaba ahí para cuidarle de algo muy malo y que ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba y dado ese temor, no podía dormir bien, hasta que…, hasta que sintió que Sasuke se recostaba a su lado

En el momento en que Sasuke se recostaba a su lado, ella se sintió tranquila, y una sensación agradable recorría su cuerpo, pero… ¿sólo era eso?

Y Sasuke apago la vela y todo quedó en oscuridad absoluta, cosa que la asustó, y se tapó con las cobijas, como queriéndose esconder de todo lo malo

— ¡Podrías dejar de portarte así!—dijo un molesto Sasuke

—Yo…lo siento, pero…

—Ya dije que nada malo pasará, pero… si me haces enojar…ahí sí ¡Preocúpate!

— ¡Está bien! trataré de dormir….y…confiare en ti Uchiha-san

— ¡Ya era hora!, ahora duerme—dijo muy molesto

— ¡Sí!, y cerró sus ojos, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Hinata se levanta muy asustada de su cama al oír unos golpes, por todos los lados

— ¡Y AHORA QUE TE SUCEDE!—dijo un muy enojado Sasuke

—E…ese ruido, ¿Qué son…¿Qué son… esas cosas?

Y Sasuke prende la vela usando su jutsu al estilo fuego, y le dijo ¿también los puedes ver?

—Yo… ¿es…malo, que los vea?

—Entonces, ¿si los puedes ver?

Y Hinata da un grito

— ¡NO ESTOY SORDO!, se puede saber ¿por qué gritas?

—Es…es que hay algo mas afuera

—Eso no es algo, ese es alguien

—A…alguien

—Si ese es Juugo, pero por esa cosa no es de lo que te tienes que preocupar

—Sino…de que

—De los que siempre escapan en la luna nueva—dijo muy tranquilo

—Qui…quieres….quieres decir…que esas cosas…que esas cosan son…

—Son una especie de demonios en miniatura, que reacciona ante las técnicas de líneas sucesorias como las tuyas y las mías

—Pero, ¿Por qué están entrando?

— ¿Están entrando? Y activó su sharingan y empezó a examinar por todos lados

— ¿Pero qué…Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?—dijo un muy asombrado Sasuke

—Uchiha-san, sé que me dijo que no debo asustarme, pero… ¿es normal que esas cosas se entren a la habitación?

—No—dijo muy serio y levantándose de la cama y tomo su espada y se prepara para luchar

—Será mejor que te quedes atrás, ya falta poco para que amanezca y ahí se retiran y empezó con un ataque, pero cuando lo atacó, este se multiplicó

— ¡Uchiha-san!

_¿Por qué me preocupo por él?, si yo no significo nada, pero…aun así…, el esta protegiéndome, de una forma muy extraña, pero lo está haciendo, y me preocupa lo que le pueda suceder_

Y de repente una gran explosión y sólo humo había en aquella habitación, al parecer alguien había destruido una pared para ingresar a aquella habitación

— Hola preciosa—dijo Jugo, que había entrado, por el agujero que él había hecho

Hinata cayó para atrás, se había asustado por verlo aparecerse así de la nada

— ¡JUUGO!, ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

—Ya veo, así que… ¿ella es de tu propiedad?, pero… no puedes hacer nada, ya que estas cositas te quitan tiempo, e ignoró a Sasuke y se dirigió a Hinata ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo preciosa?

—Yo…y Hinata salió corriendo hasta llegar a lado de Sasuke y lo tomó del brazo

Acto seguido aquellos demonios, empezaron a detener su ataque y se alejaron de la habitación

— ¿Por qué se retiran Uchiha-san? Y ella seguía tomada del brazo de él, luego de unos instantes Sasuke la queda mirando de muy fríamente a ella, y esta retira su brazo

—Yo…lo siento

Y luego de ello, se dirige a Juugo

— ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE PRETENDIAS!—dijo muy enojado y sacaba su espada, y al no recibir respuesta insistió de nuevo— TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

— ¿Yo?, nada, —dijo como si no fuera con él la cosa

Sabes algo…yo mejor me voy

Y crees que te voy a dejar que te vayas así como así, ¡no lo creo!—dijo esto último con mucho odio y sacaba su espada, listo para atacarlo, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo

— ¡No…no lo hagas!,

—Pero este estaba…

—Uchiha-san, técnicamente, no ha dicho o hecho algo malo, salvo… arruinar la…la pared de la habitación y darme un gran susto, pero…pero no por eso…lo vas a atacar ¿verdad?

Para Sasuke, era la primera vez que recibía una mirada así, tan llena de sinceridad y compasión ya hace mucho tiempo que no recibía aquella mirada, desde que perdió a su madre, esta no era una mirada de sus tantas y tontas "admiradoras" por así decirlo, que clamaban su atención, Hinata le ofrecía una mirada llena de ternura, que no le insinuaba nada solo clamaba por compasión para aquel sujeto que ella no conocía, pero aun así lo estaba pidiendo

—Eres muy blanda, ¿sabes? Y guardaba su espada

— ¿Verdad…verdad que no harás nada malo con él?

— ¡RETIRATE, ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA!—le ordenó Sasuke a Jugo

—Este, aun confundido no se movía de su sitio

—Qué no entiendes

Y Hinata se dirige hacia Jugo, y le dice

—Puedes irte,

Este se va sin decir nada, excepto un gracias dirigido a Hinata, pero…fue dicho en susurro

—Fuiste demasiado amable con ese sujeto que ni siquiera conoces

—Pero…él no ha hecho nada malo, y no era justo

— ¿Justo?, ¿Qué sabes tú de justicia?, además…si hizo algo, cuestionó mi orden

Y un silencio se hizo presente, silencio que Hinata rompió con un cambio de tema

—Y… ¿por qué esas cosas se fueron?, si aun…aún no amanece

—No sé, pero lo mejor será irnos a otro lado

—si…si tienes razón

Y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que quedaba al lado de ellos y volvieron a dormir juntos, pero nuevamente esas cosas se estaban entrando a la habitación

—Uchiha-san, esas cosas…

—Lo sé, volvieron, espera aquí

Y cuando se levantó, Hinata vio a su lado, una de esas cosas, que de nueva cuenta se fue a buscar refugio en Sasuke, pero en esta ocasión lo había abrazado

En el momento en que ellos quedaron abrazados, los demonios se empezaron a alejar, cosa que Sasuke, empezó a trabajar a mil por hora su mente y entonces…empujó a Hinata hacia la cama y nuevamente empezaban a acercarse, Hinata para esas alturas ya se dio cuenta de lo mismo, y ella fue a abrazarlo y nuevamente se alejaron

—Ya veo, así que por eso se alejaron la vez pasada—dijo Sasuke

—Pero…parecen asustados y confundidos, cada vez que…que…que tu y yo…nos…nos a…abrazamos

—Ni idea, pero si sigue así la cosa no vamos a poder dormir…, a menos que…

— ¿A menos que…? ¿Qué?

—A menos que durmamos…juntos y, abrazados—lo dijo lo mas naturalmente sin ningún nervio en absoluto

—Do….dor….dormir….dormir…y tragó saliva dormir a… ¿dormir abrazados?

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Yo…yo

—Pero, no te hagas ilusiones, esto lo hago, ya que por algún motivo que desconozco, estas cosas no se alejan, como solían hacer antes de tú llegada, pero mañana me va a explicar ese Orochimaru que sucedió aquí, ese me va a oír

—¿Dormir juntos? Y…jugaba con sus dedos y…abrazados, yo…yo no podría hacer eso

—Y Sasuke se sorprendió de oír eso, ¿no podría?, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?, cualquier otra loca estaría más que feliz por abrazarlo, ya que ese era el pasatiempo favorito de todas las locas desquiciadas de Konoha, pero ella estaba dudando,¡ dudando!, eso era un golpe bajo para su orgullo

—Mira, yo no estoy feliz por esto, ¿Quién quisiera dormir con alguien tan simplona como tú, pero no hay opción ¿o qué?, quieres que te deje a merced de esas cosas, ya que ellas suelen absorber la energía vital y finalmente esas personas mueren, ¿Quieres eso?—dijo muy enojado

Hinata se asustó por lo que acababa de oír y ahora, con más miedo, ella hizo caso omiso de lo que le dijo Sasuke

Esta…está bien y bajo su mirada al suelo, como si mirar el suelo fuera de lo más entretenido

Bien, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta y la tomo de la mano y la jalo a la cama, pero Hinata estaba muy asustada, solo se dejo llevar por aquel agarre, que, si bien es cierto, le causo una sensación muy tranquilizante, pero si no la estuviera jalando, ella lo hubiera disfrutado mas

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Yo, yo…yo nunca he dormido— y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, yo…yo nunca he dormido abrazada por un chico—dijo completamente sonrojada

Y Sasuke alzó su ceja, muy intrigado

—Y eso a mí que me importa, yo no estoy interesado en ti, eres demasiado rara, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones, ¡entendido!

Y Hinata alzó su mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke,

— está bien

Y ambos se fueron a dormir juntos, solo que esta vez ellos estaban abrazados, Hinata tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él y Sasuke, la tenía abrazada por su cintura

_Es reconfortante esta sensación, pero…por el momento sólo queda disfrutar de esta sensación agradable que ya hace tiempo no he experimentado, desde la muerte de mi madre, no he vuelto a sentirme así_

_Gracias a Uchiha-san, estoy recibiendo, aunque sea por unos instantes amor, amor que yo siempre he dado y que nunca he recibido_

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:** Bueno…no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero les haya gustado, disculparan los errores ortográficos y ciertos detalles más, no he revisado muy bien.

Nos vemos en la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Amanecer **

Y así ambos cerraron sus ojos y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, ya que el día siguiente iba a ser muy duro, sobre todo, para ella.

Ya a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke fue el primero en despertar, y cuando sintió el cuerpo cálido de Hinata cerca de él, se sintió confundido, ya que nunca había sentido tanto afecto, ella dormía tranquilamente a su lado, sin sentir temor, aun cuando él la tratara con tanto desdén, ella seguía confiando en él, a menos eso parecía, pero, como él no debía pensar en esas cosas, prefirió empujarla de su lado bruscamente

—¡Ya despierta!, que no tenemos todo el día, además quiero exigir una respuesta a lo que paso con esas cosas, y entre más pronto mejor y se levantaba de su cama dejando a una Hinata algo asustada por la repentina acción de Sasuke

_¿Cómo puede pasar de ser alguien, que me brinda protección, a…a alguien…así de frio?_

— Ah, sí…, buenos…buenos días Uchiha-san—dijo tímidamente y con la mirada en el suelo

—Si, como sea, ¡apúrate!—dijo muy autoritariamente

Hinata se sobresaltó por la forma en que Sasuke se dirigía a ella, pero, no podía negar que ella estaba intrigada por saber lo que paso con esas cosas, por lo que ella se levantó inmediatamente y estaba decidida a seguirlo

—Sí, pero… ¿por dónde Uchiha-san?

—Por aquí, ¡sígueme!—él ordenó y ella obedeció

Y así ambos salieron de la habitación, e iban directamente a ver a Orochimaru, el cual ya los estaba esperando

—Muy buenos días Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, ¿Qué tal pasaron anoche?

—Supongo que ya debes saber que esas cosas estuvieron de vuelta, pero ahora no se detuvieron y mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?—dijo con cierto odio

—Sí, ya veo, pero, primero las damas, dime Hinata-chan ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

—Yo…yo

—Supongo que Sasuke debió haberte dicho que esos pequeños demonios siempre escapan en luna llena, y que son de otra dimensión, además, reaccionan ante técnicas de líneas sucesorias como lo es el Byakugan y el Sharingan, además, en sus técnicas aplican chacra en sus ojos, por eso es que ustedes dos los pueden ver, y, como ellos absorben la energía vital de las personas con técnicas de líneas sucesorias como las suyas, los debilitan hasta el punto en que mueren, por eso esas cosas, aunque pequeñas, pueden llegar a ser mortales, y de ello lo sabe muy bien Sasuke-kun ¿alguna duda respecto a ello?

—No, pero…

—Lo siento Hinata-chan, ahora es el turno de Sasuke-kun, bueno, estos demonios, antes te respetaban, por el enorme odio que habita en tu corazón y el deseo de venganza, ellos respetan eso, por eso nunca te molestaron, de una forma, solo tú los podías controlar, pero…desde la llegada de Hinata-chan a tu habitación, ellos ya no te respetan, ya que ellos, deben considerarte alguien débil por cuidar y protegerla a ella

—Entonces… ¡tú eres el culpable!-dijo con odio, ¿que se supone que haga ahora? y si sabias que esto pasaría, ¡¿Por qué dejaste que ella pase conmigo en mi habitación? Y la señalaba lleno de odio, ahora esas cosas me consideran débil y sólo por estar con ella y además yo no quería protegerla

Hinata sentía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía una inútil, una carga, no importaba donde estuviera, ella seguía siendo una carga

—Calma, Sasuke-kun, no ves que lastimas a Hinata-chan, y se le acercó a ella y le acariciaba su cabello

—Disculpa a Sasuke-kun, pero no sabe cómo tratar a una bella dama como tú y le miraba de una forma muy coqueta, por lo que Hinata temblaba por sentir aquella mirada, le daba terror y empezó a temblar

—Bueno, y ¿Qué querías que haga?—dijo Orochimaru alejándose de Hinata,

—Ya que Hinata no tiene odio en su corazón, ella era presa fácil para esos demonios, y como sabes, yo no quiero que nada malo le pase a ella, por eso la puse contigo, si a Kabuto y a mí no nos hacen nada es porque utilizamos algo que solo funciona para dos, y no podíamos arriesgar a nuestra invitada, así que me esperance a que se dieran cuenta del punto débil de esos pequeños demonios

— ¿Punto débil?—dijeron los dos

Así es, supongo que, en algún momento se debieron haber abrazado, ¿verdad?, por eso siguen aquí

Y hubo un silencio en aquel lugar, Hinata inclinó un poco su cabeza y estaba algo sonrojada y Sasuke, solo giro su rostro, como si la cosa no fuera con él

—Bien, el silencio otorga, y ya que ustedes están aquí confirma mi suposición, bueno, estos demonios, como ya dije, aclaman el odio y admira a la persona llena de ese sentimiento, como tú Sasuke-kun, pero esos demonios le tienen un miedo profundo a las muestras de cariño, y por eso huían cuando ustedes se abrazaron, y díganme, ¿Qué son los abrazos? (silencio), bueno, veo que ya deben saber que los abrazos son muestras de cariño, así que he ahí tu respuesta Sasuke-kun

—Me estás diciendo que si antes me respetaban por mi odio, ahora nos tienen miedo por algo tan insignificante

—Así es Sasuke-kun, me imagino que de la dimensión de donde vienen, eso es algo a cual tener miedo—dijo Kabuto

—¡Y a ti quien te ha preguntado, inútil!

—Pero tampoco es para que me trates de esa forma, no ves que tenemos a una bella señorita entre nosotros y este se acercaba a ella, ignorando por completo a Sasuke, muy buenos días hime y le besó en su mano, cosa que intimido a Hinata y molestó a Sasuke

¡Bien_!, esto no puede ir mejorando, no solo debo cuidarla de Orochimaru, sino que también debo cuidarla de ese bastardo, pero… ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?_

—Y ahora ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer cuando llegue la luna nueva?—dijo con cierto sarcasmo y odio y se acercó a Kabuto, y lo alejó de Hinata y le queda mirando de muy mala manera, a lo que Kabuto se aleja, poniendo una sonrisa

—Pues…lo mismo que han hecho anoche, deberán dormir juntos, y así esas cosas no les hará daño—dijo Orochimaru

— ¡Tú!, pretendes que cada luna nueva, yo, comparta mi habitación, mi cama con ella—dijo con desdén y señalándola

—Yo no le veo el problema, es más me parece una muy buena idea, pero…y ¿quién ha dicho que sólo en luna nueva?

— ¿De qué me hablas ahora?

—No has visto como ha quedado el cuarto Sasuke-kun, semejante agujero, y sabes que si quieres dormir, deberás hacerlo en el cuarto de Hinata-chan, a menos que quieras arreglarlo, pero aun así, tardaras unos días, y por eso unos días dormirás con ella

_Maldito Juugo, me las va a pagar_

—Bueno, bueno, pero ¿no creen que es hora de comer?—dijo Kabuto

—No tengo hambre, no después de lo que me has dicho

—Ah, Uchiha-san…—dijo Hinata y empezaba a seguirlo, hasta que el brazo de Kabuto la detuvo

—Será mejor que lo dejes solo, se nota que está muy molesto, y si tú vas con él, sólo te va a lastimar, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comer?

—Yo…yo…

—Anda Hinata-chan, Kabuto es muy buena compañía, no sólo Sasuke es tu opción, será mejor que pases un poco de tiempo con él—dijo Orochimaru

—Yo…

—No se diga mas, Hinata-chan, vamos, y le mostraba su brazo

—Es…está bien y así ambos, Kabuto y Hinata fueron a un comedor, en donde se sirvió una comida, que a simple vista no se veía bien, ni tampoco, olía bien

—Bueno, lo admito, no soy muy buen cocinero, pero…si quieres, ¿puedes preparar tu propia comida?, por allá está la cocina y le señalaba una puerta

—Sí, yo…yo cocinaré para todos, no…no se preocupe y se alejo de allí, para dirigirse a la cocina y empezó a cocinar algo con los pocos ingredientes que halló en aquél lúgubre lugar

—No será nada fácil—dijo Kabuto

—Sí, pero ya se dio un primer paso, muy bien hecho Kabuto

— ¿Y aún cree que esto funcionará?

—Sí, definitivamente, Sasuke deberá sentir celos de ella, y para ello, tú ayudaras

—No tengo problema, esto es algo muy fácil, pero… ¿cómo le hacemos para que Hinata pase más tiempo conmigo?

—Fácil, tú la entrenarás en jutsu médico, pero ya le vamos a avisar, después del desayuno

Y después de esa conversación Hinata salía de la cocina, con ciertos vasos y platos para servir

—Bueno, Hinata-chan, creo que al fin he de comer algo decente—dijo Orochimaru

—Si…bueno…yo…

—Descuida, tu comida nos va a gustar, no te preocupes le dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa

—Gra…gracias—dijo mirando hacia el suelo

Kabuto y Orochimaru, tomaron asiento y empezaron a probar bocado

—No está mal, Hinata-chan, después de años de comer lo que Kabuto cocina, creí que había perdido el gusto, pero veo, que no, ya que sabe bien

—Es verdad, Hinata, me alegra ver que puede hacer milagros en la cocina, ya que no había gran cantidad de ingredientes

Pero Hinata, no daba bocado alguno, comer sola con personas, que toda la vida fueron considerados escoria, jamás en la vida imaginó compartir la mesa, con aquel que tuvo la culpa de la muerte del tercer Hokage, por ello, mejor decidió hacer algo

—Dis…disculpen, yo…yo le…le llevaré la comida a…Uchiha-san, y…

—Y le harás compañía, está bien, está bien, puedes irte, dijo Orochimaru

—Gra…gracias, — y se retiró de aquel lugar, llevando su comida y la de Sasuke

—Insisto, esto va a ser muy difícil

Lo, se, pero…difícil, mas no imposible, solo debemos ser pacientes, ya caerá nuestro querido Sasuke-kun

Mientras Hinata llevaba la comida para ambos, pero no lo pudo encontrar por ningún lado, así que uso su Byakugan y pudo ver que Sasuke estaba arreglando el agujero de la habitación, por lo que fue a su encuentro

—Veo…, veo que… hace un buen trabajo…Uchiha-san

— ¿y qué haces aquí?

—Pues…yo…yo vine a traerte el desayuno

Sasuke alzó un poco su ceja

— esa comida que prepara el inútil es fea, y no me gusta probarla, prefiero comer alguna fruta de por allí, o no comer nada y la ignoró, ahora retírate, que debo reparar esto lo antes posible, pero ese maldito Juugo me va a oír

—Pero…pero…

— ¡Qué no oyes! ¿O estás sorda? ¡Lárgate!

—Pero, yo lo preparé

Y nuevamente alzo una ceja y le queda mirando, ¿tu lo preparaste?, seguro sabe igual de feo

—está bien, pero….lo dejo aquí y ella bajo su mirada y tenía sus ojos cerrados

_Supongo que no tengo nada que perder_

Y él bajó y tomó la comida y al percibir un agradable olor, sintió como los recuerdos de cuando su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la comida para todos en su hogar le llegaron, y por unos segundos se sintió feliz, sin embargo regresó a la realidad, así que se sentó en un lado

—Y ¿Por qué traes otro plato?

—Es…es que…no…no podía…no podía comer con ellos allí, por…por eso…por eso vine acá y también se sentó, solo que muy apartada de Sasuke

—Ya veo, y empezó a dar el primer bocado

_Vaya, no sólo el olor y presentación han sido agradables, sino su sabor, ella, y la queda mirando, como ella, tímidamente jugaba con su comida, vaya que se comporta como una niña tonta, pero no puedo creer que ella cocine bien_

—Sabes, no cocinas nada mal

—Gra…gracias, yo…

—Pero no te hagas ilusiones, lo más probable es que si digo esto, es porque cualquier comida es mejor que la que hacia ese inútil—dijo muy fríamente

—Pero…aun así…soy feliz, de que le haya gustado y le sonríe

Sasuke, le queda mirando aquella dulce sonrisa, _es en verdad bonita, pero…solo eso, solo es una chica sosa bonita_

—Sí, claro lo que tú digas—dijo de mala gana

Y así ellos comieron, disfrutando cada uno del silencio que reinaba

_Esta chica es diferente de las demás, ella no busca rodearme de preguntas tontas, ella se queda ahí en silencio, y parece que lo disfruta, esta chica en verdad me sorprende_

Cuando acabaron de comer, Hinata se levantó, casi sin hacer un sonido alguno y recogió los platos, y justo cuando se iba a retirar, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta Orochimaru entro, cosa que asusto mucho a Hinata, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y terminó botando los platos, del puro susto (y quien no, pobre) pero afortunadamente no se rompieron, ya que Sasuke reaccionó inmediatamente y logró recogerlos a todos sin que ninguno sufriera daño alguno

—Vaya, Sasuke-kun, muy buen reflejo, y Hinata-chan, no deberías asustarte de esa manera, pero bueno, espero que solo sea mientras te acostumbras

—Se puede saber ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?—dijo un muy molesto Sasuke

—Es que Hinata-chan no venia rápido, y ya tengo que darle su primer entrenamiento

—No cuentes conmigo y le daba la espalda y la pobre Hinata estaba muy asustada

—Descuida Sasuke-kun, yo sé que debes entrenar muy duro y que no querrás pasar tiempo con Hinata, y eso por no decir, perder tiempo, que es lo que has de estar pensando, ¿verdad?

—Si ya lo sabe, entonces no me haga perder mi tiempo

—Bueno, bueno, pero…Hinata-chan, tu vas a entrenar en el jutsu medico, ya que eres muy buena en el control de chacra y eso es algo muy indispensable, es como el primer requisito

—Y…quien me va… ¿quién me va a enseñar?

—El honor lo voy a tener yo—dijo Kabuto que estaba en la puerta, me parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, así que…ya no te preocupes por Sasuke-kun, ya que en mi podrás tener un muy buen amigo, y empezó a acercarse hacia Hinata hasta que tomo su mano, muy delicadamente y le dijo casi en susurro, pero que, tanto Sasuke y Hinata escucharon, y tal vez algo mas si tú me dejas, hermosa hime y le sonríe, por lo que Hinata, solo se sonrojó mucho, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, y jamás imaginó que iba a ser Kabuto, la mano derecha de Orochimaru, un traidor de Konoha y Sasuke, sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe, ya que no podía creer lo que ese estaba haciendo, le estaba coqueteando descaradamente a Hinata, a esa chica que le ha demostrado ser amable, aun cuando él no se lo merece, en ese momento le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos

—Yo también—dijo muy fríamente

—¿Qué cosa quieres Sasuke-kun?—dijo Orochimaru

—Yo también quiero entrenar en jutsu medico

—Pero no podrás, ya que los de tu clan, son expertos en luchas y pésimos en estos términos

—Acaso crees que me importe lo que me dices, solo quiero aprender y punto

—Está bien, entonces Kabuto, tendrás doble trabajo, así que yo me voy a planear el siguiente movimiento

—Bueno, es una lástima, Hinata, yo que tenía planeado pasar mucho tiempo a solas contigo

—Más te vale que no te pases de inútil, no quisiera tener que matarte—dijo aun mas enojado

—Vaya, si no te conociera, yo diría que estas celoso

— ¡Cállate! Y lo empujo hacia la pared, cállate si no quieres morir

— ¡Por favor!, no hagan eso, Kabuto-san, Uchiha-san

—Muy bien Hinata-chan, entonces…, ya oíste a la dama, esto último le dijo mirándolo al rostro y dedicándole una sonrisa algo sarcástica

Y Sasuke lo soltó ¡vamos!, que no hay tiempo que perder

Y así este grupo de tres personas, un chico malhumorado que vive pensando en la venganza, una chica tímida que decidió irse de su aldea por una decepción y la mano derecha de Orochimaru, cuya misión era coquetear a Hinata para que Sasuke sintiera celos, aun a costa de arriesgar su vida en semejante acto, caminaron hasta llegar a una oficina, en donde se encontraban algunos pergaminos

—Bien, aquí vamos a ver qué tal les va en controlar su chacra, primero observen y luego quiero que practiquen

Y Kabuto sacó un pergamino, de los muchos que allí habían, y empezó a hacer una gran cantidad de sellos, para que finalmente, en el centro del pergamino que usaba, se abría una especie de agujero en forma de espiral

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke quedaron impresionados ante tal resultado, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar que era esa cosa

—Bien, esto es un portal

— ¿Un portal?—dijo tímidamente Hinata

—Así es Hinata-chan, es del lugar de donde vienen los demonios que ustedes vieron, miren, si aplicamos un poco mas de chacra podemos ver el mundo de donde viene, y así sucedió, Kabuto aplicó mas chacra y se pudo observar un lugar oscuro y sombrío donde esas cosas estaban peleando y parecía que en ese mundo eso era lo más importante

—Ahora ven porque les dije que esas cosas consideran las muestras de cariño, como peligrosas y el portal desapareció, bien, ahora es su turno y tomó dos pergaminos y se lo da a Sasuke y Hinata respectivamente, pero a Hinata se la dio con una sonrisa, seguro que si vas a poder, eres muy buena en esto, pero…necesito hablar a solas con Sasuke-kun ¿podemos?

—Si vamos a estar en la misma habitación, no—dijo muy fríamente Sasuke

—Bien, entonces, Hinata-chan, inténtelo, mientras Sasuke-kun salimos a la habitación de al lado, no se preocupe y concéntrese

— Sasuke-kun acompáñeme y se dirigieron hacia la otra habitación

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo venía a decirte, que hay un cambio de planes

— ¿Cambio de planes? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que, como tú no estás interesado en Hinata-chan, Orochimaru-sama, ha decidido que sea yo el padre de su segundo cuerpo, ya que no quiere obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres

— ¡Tú! —Y lo arrincona contra la pared

—No hagas nada, ya es algo que está tomada, a menos que…

—A menos que… ¿Qué?

—A menos que demuestres que Hinata está interesada en ti, cosa que veo difícil, ya que ni siquiera te trata por tu nombre, así que yo tengo ventaja

—Con que eso tenemos, dame una semana y veras que Hinata se enamorara de mí

—Para que veas que soy amable y buena gente te doy el mes entero, y seguro que ni siquiera así ella te llamará por tu nombre

—Eso está por verse, con mi orgullo no se debe jugar

—Así que esto lo haces porque tu orgullo corre peligro

— ¿Algún problema? Y lo aprisiona más contra la pared

—No, ninguno, y le sonreía, pero veamos

—Ya veremos, y lo suelta y se va, si me dejas a solas con ella, te aseguro que cuando regreses ella ya me llamará por mi nombre

—Bien, entonces, te doy una hora, y veamos si puedes hacerlo y se va con una sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿Qué se ha creído ese inútil?—se decía mientras entraba a la habitación en donde estaba Hinata, y para su sorpresa fue ver que Hinata tenía abierto el portal, ya estaba en la forma de espiral, pero como vio entrar a Sasuke, esta se desconcentró y perdió control y se cerró haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, pero ella nunca llego a sentir el suelo, al contrario, sintió unas manos cálidas sujetarla por la cintura

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si….yo, gra…gracias, Uchiha-san

—Por favor, y le acariciaba su mejilla, ya no me digas por mi apellido, lo mejor será que me llames por mi nombre, ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo entrenando juntos, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Pero Hinata estaba totalmente roja, era la primera vez que Sasuke le decía que le dijera por su nombre, y sentía su mano rodearle su mejilla, que apenas logro asentir con la cabeza y segundos después cayó inconsciente en brazos de él

Vaya, esto va a ser muy fácil, y la cargó y la dejaba sobre una silla, pero veo que ya no me conviene terminar pronto lo de arreglar el agujero de mi habitación, creo que por primera vez tengo algo que agradecerle a ese Juugo, bien, creo que el primer paso esta dado, esta chica, me llamara por mi nombre, a partir de ahora, comienza el juego y terminaras enamorada de mi, antes del mes, pero…con eso…yo sería el padre del siguiente cuerpo, pero…pero ¿en qué demonios me he metido?, pero…creo que va a ser entretenido—dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A: **hola que tal, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, de verdad que me hace feliz, saber que ustedes gustan de mi historia, les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, les agradezco a todos por poner mi historia en su lista de favoritos, les agradezco que me hayan puesto en sus alertas, les agradezco que me hayan puesto en su lista de autor favorito, no merezco ese título, aún estoy practicando, estoy planeando una nueva historia SasuHina pero aun la estoy planeando, y agradezco a aquellos que leen y no dejan reviews, pero sé que están ahí, gracias por dedicarme su tiempo y leer y gracias por dedicarme su tiempo en dejar un review, muchas gracias.

Nos vemos en la siguiente, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia, loca rara, entretenida, genial, original, linda, hermosa, no sé en qué rango la ponen, pero en fin, por el momento les dejo con el capitulo 8

**8 Reto personal ¿Quién es ella?**

Vaya, esto va a ser muy fácil, y la cargó y la dejaba sobre una silla, pero veo que ya no debo arreglar el agujero de mi habitación, creo que por primera vez tengo algo que agradecerle a ese Juugo, bien, creo que el primer paso esta dado, esta chica, me llamara por mi nombre, a partir de ahora, comienza el juego y terminaras enamorada de mi, antes del mes, pero…con eso…yo…pero ¿en qué demonios me he metido?, pero… va a ser entretenido—dijo con una sonrisa de demonio-ángel

Mientras Kabuto había ido a ver a Orochimaru, el cual en tono demandante le pregunta

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bueno…-se acomodo los lentes-sinceramente creo que estoy arriesgando mi vida, pero…ha funcionado, él ahora la va a enamorar, porque ha aceptado lo que yo le he dicho

—Siempre supe que así sucedería, siempre hay que atacar al orgullo de Sasuke, y solo así íbamos a cumplir nuestro cometido

—Pero… me parece que estamos olvidando a Karin

—En esos momentos Hinata conocerá los celos, lo quiera o no, y Karin se encargará de que sienta esos celos, es más, espero pronto su llegada

—Pero si ella ya mismo llega, los va a encontrar en aquel cuarto

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?

—Que Sasuke ha dicho que logrará que Hinata le llame por su nombre en una hora

—Ya veo, pues…esto será aun más entretenido, a ver como controla esta situación Sasuke-kun

Mientras, en la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke y Hinata

_Pero…no llevo ni media hora con ella, ¿Qué debo hacer en este tiempo?_

Y en ello Hinata empezaba a despertar

— ¿Qué…Qué ha pasado?-dijo tímidamente

—Hmp, sucede que te has desmayado, supongo ya no es novedad ¿cierto?

—etto…

—Aquí es cuando deberías decir gracias no?

—Gra…gracias, Uchiha-san

—No tienes que agradecer y ¿Qué dije sobre llamarme por mi apellido?

—Lo siento, es que…es que…

—Déjalo, no me molesto si empiezas a llamarme por mi nombre, ¿si puedes hacerlo verdad?

—Si…, si Sasuke-san- lo dijo casi en murmullo acompañada de un leve sonrojo

—Asi está mejor veo que eres buena controlando el chacra ya que has podido abrir ese molesto portal

—Si…, pero…no creo que pueda pasar de allí

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque requiere de más chacra y yo no puedo hacer más de lo que ya he hecho, dijo mirando hacia el piso

—Pero…recién comienzas, — y tomó de su mentón y le queda mirando a sus ojos,

—Sa-Sasuke-san—dijo totalmente ruborizada

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—dijo una chica que lo miro y saludó muy animadamente, pero al ver a una chica a lado de él se puso muy molesta — ¿Quién es esa tipa?

—No empieces a molestar Karin, vete a otro lado

—Ni hablar, ni loca, nadie se mete con lo que es mío

— ¿Tuyo?, yo no tengo hogar, ni soy propiedad de alguien, ¡retírate! antes de que agotes mi paciencia

—Nada Sasuke-kun—dijo muy molesta mientras se acercaba a Sasuke invadiendo su espacio Qué intentabas hacer con esa…mosquita muerta?—dijo en tono de superioridad e interponiéndose entre ellos

—Oye tu, niñita,ahora regreso s mirada hacia Hinata no sé quien seas, pero… no deberías estar muy cerca de MÍ Sasuke-kun, así que, ¡lárgate! Y déjanos solos—dijo muy posesiva y mandona

—Yo…yo lo siento, yo…

Y Hinata se disponía a salir de aquel lugar, pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Kabuto

—Hinata-chan, ¿Qué sucedió? Y la abraza a lo que ella rechazó el abrazo

Sasuke mira de muy mala manera aquel acto, que se suelta del agarre de Karin y se va a donde Kabuto

—Creo que no te quedó claro lo de rato, ¿verdad?—dijo muy molesto

—Pero si tú estás muy ocupado con Karin, yo sólo quiero seguir órdenes, que me guste cumplirlas es otra cosa Sasuke-kun—dijo muy divertido

— ¡TÚ! Y cuando le iba a agarrar de la camisa, Karin lo detiene

—¡Sasuke-kun!, te he extrañado y le da un beso en los labios, cosa que a Hinata le molestó ella no lograba descifrar que era, lo único que sabía es que no soportaba ver aquella escena así que se fue de ahí y Kabuto fue atrás de ella

Sasuke, por su parte no pudo reaccionar, ya que Karin lo había tomado con la guardia baja, estaba demasiado ocupado en querer golpear a Kabuto que no notó las intenciones de Karin pero finalmente logró zafarse

— ¡Se puede saber que planeabas hacer con esto!—dijo muy alterado y notoriamente molesto

—Sasuke-kun, yo sólo te demostraba lo mucho que te amo, y le dejaba bien claro a esa que no se haga ilusiones contigo—lo decía en un tono fingiendo inocencia

— ¿Esa?, a quien te refieres

—Me refiero a esa que intentabas besar, se puede saber, ¿Qué pasa contigo?—dijo muy molesta

Mira, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, así que no debería importarte y te aclaro algo, que Hinata, porque "esa", como tú la llamas tiene nombre, y te agradecería que la trataras con más respeto ya que es de gran utilidad

¿A esa?, pero si se la ve tan debilucha e insignificante, que le puede ver Orochimaru, pero…a quien si le vi muy interesado fue a Kabuto, ¿viste como fue atrás de esa tipa?

¡Cállate!, porque ella, no es una arrastrada, y además ella es descendiente de la rama principal de los Hyuga y posee el Byakugan, una técnica extremadamente fuerte, casi como la mía

¿Qué?, no creo qu sea mas fuerte que yo, osea que voy a tener que soportar verla por aquí—dijo muy molesta

Nadie te ha dicho que te quedes por aquí—dijo sarcástico, si no la quieres ver, simplemente no vengas y le daba la espalda para seguir su camino

¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?

Sasuke detiene su caminar y le regresa a ver, No lo sé, lo único que sé es que ella no es como tú y… tal vez eso es lo que me atrae de ella y desapareció en una nube de humo

Karin se sintió ofendida por aquellas palabras

¿Atraer?, eres un baka—dijo muy enojada, pero…esto no se va a quedar así, yo me encargare de hacer de su vida un verdadero infierno, mientras esté aquí nadie se mete con lo que es mío—dijo muy enojada

Mientras que Hinata se había alejado de aquella escena que tanto daño le hizo, hasta llegar a un bosque en el cual se detuvo

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me duele tanto?, ni siquiera debería importarme lo que el haga o deje de hacer, pero…pero ¿Qué estoy sintiendo?

A eso que sientes se le llama celos, Hinata-chan—dijo Kabuto

¿Qué?, no, eso no puede ser, yo no estoy celosa, es solo que…que…

No te mientas mas, Hinata-chan, por eso sientes lo que sientes

¿Quién es ella?

Tu reto personal

¿Mi reto personal?, ¿de que me habla?

Que ella es Karin, y como te diste cuenta, es otra que está enamorada de Sasuke-kun, pero no te preocupes, el nunca le ha hecho caso y lo de hoy, pues…simplemente lo tomó con la guardia baja, ¿y sabes de quien fue la culpa?

No sé, ni me…

Fue tu culpa

¿Mi culpa?

Bueno, fue más mi culpa, pero…creo que no le gusta que otro tenga la atención y pues por eso se disponía a atacarme, pero…afortunadamente para mí y desafortunadamente para él, ella lo tomó por sorpresa y lo besó

Bueno, yo…yo, no quiero saber de él, si ni siquiera me gusta

Entonces, si no te gusta, ¿Por qué te ha dolido verlos besándose?, aunque técnicamente ella lo besó

Yo…yo…yo no estoy celosa, si es lo que quería saber

No te mientas

No…no me estoy mintiendo, ni…ni siquiera lo conozco por mucho tiempo y…y no es posible que…que…que yo…que yo me enamore de alguien en tan poco tiempo—esto último dijo levemente ruborizada y jugando con sus dedos

Bien, pero con Sasuke es diferente, hay muchas chicas que con solo verlo una vez, ya están "enamoradas" de él, y tú no has sido la excepción, además el hecho de que aceptaras venir con él, aun sabiendo que es un traidor, viniste a la guarida de Orochimaru y sobre todo él te pidió que le llamaras por su nombre, y eso te impactó, así que no te atrevas a negarlo Hinata-chan

Pe…pero ¿Cómo sabe que él me pidió que le llamara por su nombre?

Digamos que…que lo adivine, o lo supuse, porque como te dije, Sasuke-kun es muy orgulloso y es fácil saber lo que podría pasar con él

Pero… ¿Qué…que debo hacer ahora?

Bueno…podrías…empezar por cambiar tu vestuario y así demostrarle a Karin que no eres inferior a ella

Mi… ¿mi vestuario?

Si, y tal vez un poco en tu personalidad, no debes dejar que ella te trate como basura, si lo haces ella se cargara contigo, y más al ver que estas siendo el centro de atención de Sasuke

No creo poder hacer eso que me pide, eh sido asi durante años, es imposible cambiar—dijo muy bajo casi en un murmuro

Tal vez, pero…esa frase de que perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos, es falsa, puedes cambiar pero…si no lo haces, estarás dejándote derrotar, y tú eres una Hyuga, también tienes un apellido que defender, y no vas a dejar que ella lo ensucie con insultos dirigidos a ti

Mientras solo se meta conmigo, no tendré problemas, a mi no me gusta…no me gusta iniciar una guerra innecesaria, o seguirla, eso me parece absurdo

Kabuto levantó la ceja ante ese último comentario de Hinata

Ya veo, pero, lo de cambio de vestuario no es una recomendación, sino una orden

¿Una orden?, pero… ¿Por qué?

Porque así lo ha dicho Orochimaru y no lo puedes negar, de hecho, tu nuevo vestuario ya está en tu cuarto, así que ve y cámbiate

No lo hare, yo no quiero que Sasuke, digo Uchiha, me vea con nuevo vestuario, va a pensar que me interesa

¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Que no…que no quiero que piense eso

Bien, pero y Karin, no creo que quieras que esa te trate como una chica insignificante, cuando…y le toma de la mano, cuando sabemos que no lo eres y le sonríe

Hinata ante aquel contacto, sólo separa su mano de la de Kabuto, muy asustada y completamente roja se va de aquel lugar

Dis…disculpe Kabuto-san, yo…yo, me voy a ver el vestuario

Ahora si lo vas a ver

He…he dicho que lo veré, no…no que lo vaya a usar

Bien, pero eso es un comienzo mi querida Hinata y nuevamente le sonríe

Yo…yo…yo….yo me…me voy, ha…hasta luego y se iba, pero se tropezó con una piedra, pero no cayó en el suelo, ya que Kabuto la había tomado por la cintura

¿Deberías fijarte?, o… ¿te gusta que yo te agarre de esta manera?

Hinata, mas roja que un tomate maduro (je je ya exageré, de nuevo) sólo se separó inmediatamente y se fue sin decir nada

Vaya, que simpática, pero…bueno, habrá que ver cómo hacer que tomes a Karin como un reto personal, pero…se puso su mano en el mentón, (ya saben, para pensar en algo), pero como, ella ha dicho que si solo se mete con ella no habrá problema…Emm, bueno…ya sé, pero veremos cómo funciona

Sasuke, buscaba como loco a Hinata, pero no la encontraba, pero en uno de esos momentos, el pudo ver a Kabuto, así que fue hacia él

¿Dónde está Hinata?—dijo muy molesto, ya que se le apareció de inmediato

Ya, ya cálmate, creo que Hinata fue a dar una vuelta por ahí, a ver si se tranquilizaba y después iba a ir a su cuarto

Bien y daba vuelta para irse hasta que escuchó la voz de Kabuto

Veo que no has podido hacer que Hinata te llamara por tu nombre—dijo muy sonriente

¿Qué?, estas equivocado, si logré que me llamara por mi nombre

Te equivocas, ella hablo conmigo antes de irse, y si bien es cierto primero te llamo por tu nombre, pero…pero luego te empezó a llamar por tu apellido

¿Qué?—dijo sorprendido

Ella no es como las otras y se molesto por lo que vio, así que perdiste, pero…pero como soy bueno, también te doy el mes entero, como quedamos, pero así mismo, si en el mes, no has hecho que ella se enamore de ti, habrás perdido, porque yo me quedaré con ella

¿TÚ?—dijo muy, pero muy enojado, yo nunca pierdo nada, y si esto significa que deba prestarme para una tontería como esta, pues lo haré, porque Sasuke Uchiha no pierde ante nadie, y menos ante ti, que eres un inútil y le da un golpe que lo mando hasta impactarse contra un árbol y después de ello se fue al cuarto de Hinata para esperarla ahí y hablar con ella

Mientras esta leve discusión se daba, Hinata había llegado a su cuarto y en efecto había en la cama una caja que al abrirla encontró un vestuario, de una tela suave, pero a la vez resistente, al verla le gusto, que decidió probarse, así que procedió a hacerlo, y cuando finalmente se lo había colocado , se fue hasta un espejo que lo habían dejado ahí, tal vez para que ella se viera, y lo que vio le impactó, este traje consistía en una blusa de color púrpura de un tono muy bajo de manga corta y que se le ajustaba a su cuerpo, delineando su esbelta figura y su bien formada cintura y con un escote en el frente que claramente se podía ver una parte de sus pechos, pero que no caía en lo vulgar, sino en lo elegantemente seductor, un short-falda de color negro que dejaba ver sus piernas y tenía en el lado derecho una flor purpura, que combinaba perfectamente con el tono de blusa que ella llevaba, y unas sandalias ninjas negras, y le habían dejado una especie de pulsera del mismo color que la blusa y la misma flor que iba en el short, solo que en negro

Se quedó mirando en el espejo

_De verdad esta chica que veo al frente mío…soy yo, me veo diferente, y…me siento…más bonita, me…me pregunto que hubiera pensado si Naruto me viera ahora, me pregunto que pensara si Sasuke, digo Uchiha me mirara ahora…pero…pero que he dicho, no Uchiha-san no me interesa, aunque…aunque lo admito, es muy apuesto, y…y me atrae, pero…pero, a él no le intereso, si esta atrás de mí, es por su orgullo, él nunca se fijaría en mi, si ni Naruto se fijó en mi, nunca lo hará Sasuke Uchiha, que podría tener a la chica que él quisiera, con solo una mirada suya_

Cuando terminó de pensar en aquello, Sasuke entra por la puerta, sin tocar ni nada, (¿Quién ha dicho que él tenga modales?, bueno no en esta historia), pero al verla ahí, con esa nueva ropa se quedó quieto, la miraba de arriba a abajo, prácticamente se la comía con la mirada

Dis…disculpe, Uchiha-san…pero…no me mire así, que…que me…me incomoda

Y como quieres que no te mire, si no estoy ciego

_Yo…siento que no me queda bien este traje_

_Pues…estas equivocada, porque…se te ve bien_

_¿Qué…que ha dicho?_

_No me hagas repetirlo_

_Pero…eso….ya lo ha de ver dicho a Karin ¿no? Uchiha-san_

Te equivocas, yo nunca he dicho algo así, eres la primera, pero… ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme por mi apellido?

Porque…porque podría molestar a su novia y le dio la espalda

¿Mi novia?, yo no tengo algo que se llame así

¿Y la chica de rato?—se giró para verlo de frente, me pareció que era su novia, por la forma en que se comportaba y…

Por el beso—completó Sasuke

Si, así que yo le agradecería mucho, que no se me acerque, y menos aun en la forma en que lo hizo hoy hace unos instantes

Y que hice

Intentó besarme, y si no fuera por aquella chica…

Espera, espera, quien ha dicho que te iba a besar

¿A no?, entonces que iba a hacer

Yo…y se le acercó a ella, yo iba a…y la tomó por la cintura

¿Qué hace?

Shhh, espera –le dijo y empieza a acercarse a ella hasta que sus labios se encuentran, Hinata al principio quería separarse de él, pero no pasó mucho hasta que empezó a dejarse llevar, colocó sus manos sobre su cuello, era su primer beso y lo estaba disfrutando, pero de un momento Sasuke hizo un movimiento para profundizar el beso, cosa que a Hinata sorprendió pero a la vez lo siguió disfrutando de aquel contacto, sentir como sus lenguas se encontraban y sentir aquel sabor de los labios de Sasuke, hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente

Bien, Hinata, me voy

¿Qué?

No quieres que me vaya

Tú, aléjate, no…no quiero verte

¿Segura?

A que estás jugando

Yo nada ¿y tú?

Vienes y me besas y…ahora…¿haces como si nada te importara?—dijo conteniendo su llanto

No te pongas asi, ni que fuera tu primer beso

Pues si lo fue…¡lo has arruinado!, yo…dejame sola

¿tu primer beso?

Vete, solo vete

Bien, pero…esta noche nos veremos

¿Qué?

Dormiremos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Y se fue sin decir nada más

Hinata se quedó en la habitación muy confundida, hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión no era Sasuke, sino Karin

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vi, como Sasuke salía de aquí, y no me gusta que te acerques a lo que es mío

Pues quédatelo, es todo tuyo y dile que se aleje de mí

Ay, la niña inocente—dijo muy sarcástica, mira no vengas a fingir conmigo, ya sé que tú eres de Konoha, y también se que todas las de Konoha mueren por Sasuke, así que no finjas

Las otras, yo no

Mira, que tu madre debe ser una zorra que te ha enseñado a mentir y en eso Karin recibe una cachetada de parte de Hinata, que estaba realmente molesta

¡Quien te crees tú para manchar el nombre de mi mamá!, ella no era como tú, tú si eres lo que has dicho, y ahora sí que esto es personal, y no tiene nada que ver con Uchiha-san, sino por lo que has dicho de mi mamá y ahora, fuera de mi cuarto

Me voy, y no porque lo has dicho, sino porque me canse de tanta tontería tuya, ah y una cosita, si crees que ganaras algo cambiando tu vestuario, no lograras nada, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda—dijo con un odio total y se fue azotando la puerta

Ella es tan… ¿Por qué ha dicho eso en contra de mi mamá?, esto es personal, pero como, ¿Qué debo hacer, para hacerla sentir mal?

¿Y por que Uchiha-san me ha besado?

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **Hola que tal, bueno como que si me pase ¿no?, ahora sí que me fui muy rápido con lo de Sasuke y Hinata, ¿o no?, bueno a mi me gusto, ya quiero ver el sasuhina y ya voy varios capítulos sin concretar nada, pero si creen que fue rápido me dicen, saben estaba pensando en que Kabuto entro convertido en Sasuke y él fue quien la besó, pero luego dije que no, como va a ser el primer beso de Hinata con Kabuto, pero ahí me dicen ok.

Ah y otra cosa, también tenía contemplado que Sasuke entrara cuando Hinata estaba en ropa interior, pero luego dije, no, eso me sonaba mas a una idea lemon y es demasiado pronto, bueno, más adelante, si les gusta claro, pondré uno de esta pareja, aunque creo que sí, ¿verdad?, bueno ahí me dicen

Gracias por el apoyo y esperare sus sugerencias e ideas y palabras de apoyo, ayúdenme que creo no se que pasara de aquí, me he metido en algo medio sin fondo, ja ja, ya exageré, pero es que soy una exagerada, y eso es poco

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a:

**Mel17:** waaa chica que tus reviews me llenaron de alegría en verdad me alegra saber que te guste, prometo que a partir de ahora, mis capítulos vayan mejorando, hasta aquí era mi trabajo anterior, ya de ahora en adelante ya lo vendré haciendo yo, y esta vez si influenciaran los reviews, venga si tienes una gran idea que aportarme, dámela que yo con gusto te la adaptare en el fic, gracias por todo y disculpa la demora, espero sigas aquí.

**Layill:** hola, hola, amiga mía, perdona por demorar tanto jeje ya el otro es nuevo, eso creo, porque como seme borraron los anteriores borradores, no tengo idea, lo importante es que de aquí ya vengo yo con nuevos caps. y reformados, algo que quieras ver aquí, dímelo ok, nos vemos y espero sigas aquí.

**Hinamel:** hola, que tal, perdona la demora y si, solo yo pondría a Sasuke celoso, jejee soy loca per…me moria de ganas por verlo celosito jeje, espero sigas aquí

**Gibyborri:** hola mil gracias por tu apoyo y mira, tardecito, pero la actualizo, prometo no demorar mucho si los sigo viendo a todas por aqui hecho?

**Marjugagu: **hola hola, tarde tarde pero llego al conti, en verdad mil disculpas ojala sigas aquí

**Tsuki-chan93:** Hola, que tal amiga y si ¡Viva el sasuhina!, perdona la demora pero he andado un tantito ocupadita y sin creatividad es mas este capi ni lo reedite…esta tal cual la otra vez, pero ya el próximo estará mejor lo prometo, espero sigas aquí amiga mia, y debo decirte tu review me levanto el animo, waaaaa gracias gracias si sigues por aquí te dedico un capi, asi que…no em falles XD

**Jigokusweet:** ay dios mio…¿te deje intrigada?, kya! Me siguen levantando los ánimos asi ¿Quién no se inspira?, en verdad espero seguir viéndote

**Barbara18**: Hola que tal pues mil disculpas por la demora pero ya ves tardecito la actualice espero sigas por aquí, ok

**Elza-hina:** awwww muchísimas gracias por decir que te gusto mi historia no sabes cuánto me alegro mi día, y créeme y tardecito pero la continué, y la seguiré haciendo por ustedes mis lectores y porque ¡que viva el sasuhina!

Gracias gracias a todas y quién sabe si hay algún chico por aquí, pero bueno, gracias y son veremos pronto


End file.
